Redemption
by The-Legend-Spyro
Summary: The dragons are on the brink of extinction from the events of the new dark master. Only a small handful remain and they are now known as the the resistance. But how will they kill the one dragon they came to love so much. Spyro isn't what he used to be.
1. Prologue: Dragon of darkness

Reach flew in the night sky without a word. The only light reflecting of his red scales and blue underbelly was the bright moon and the twinkling of the stars spotted everywhere drawing constellation in the vast sky. He was deep in the enemy territory and he new that at any moment he could be discovered and possibly killed. Flying high in the sky to avoid being spotted, Reach glanced at Caprica who flew close by him, concerned and said quietly.

" Where did you say you heard these noises?"

Caprica, who was sternly searching the grounds far bellow said without turning. " It was just out out of reach from Forever lake."

" And do you remember what the noises were like?"

" Well they were quite like the moans and torturous screams of a dragon." Caprica shuddered at the memory. " I don't know what was happening to her but I know it was something I couldn't help with."

" Hold on. You were there so couldn't you see what was happening?" Said Reach looking back to the ground following Caprica's gaze.

" No." Snapped Caprica giving him a hard stare before turning as well to look at the ground. They flew in silence for a long moment after their brief conversation but there was still much to be said. Reach squinted his eyes across every part of the ground beneath him and found no tell tale reflection of a lake or ripple of a river. He mused on the fact that this thing that was torturing the dragon Caprica spoke of could probably easily overpower them too. He didn't want to think what would happen if that happened. Reach was suddenly roused from his thoughts when Caprica shouted.

" their. That's the lake." She said pointing a talon to the far distance and to the right. Reach looked and stretching his eye sight to its limits, could make out the lake. It was smaller than what he had come to expect, not even as large as the Warfang gardens. Reach could also see that all around the lake was a forest that extended its grip to the horizon and it gave no reflection of the moon making it seem like an eternal pit of darkness. " Dive you idiot." Caprica hissed as she dove farther and farther away from him. Reach shook his head but folded his wings and plummeted to the tree line closely behind Caprica. Reach blinked ferociously trying not to let the water forming on his eyes freeze. It was only a moment before Caprica flung her wings out catching the wind and executing a ninety degree turn to fly level with her talons touching the tips of the trees as she flew at the same speed at which she fell. Reach mimicked her and pushed a little with his wings to come to her side.

" What was that for?" He angrily.

Caprica looked at him incredulously. " Y'know you're going to have to sort that head of yours out. Always going into your little daydreams and somehow your ears shut off to the open world. Its going to come up and bite you sooner or later."

" Well sorry, y'know I can't help that. Now why did we dive like that."

" Well if you were listening and not musing about other things, You would have heard me say that there were things on the shore looking up at the sky. If flew any closer, whatever they are would have saw us."

Reach immediately felt idiotic at almost being discovered by some unknown threat and looked away from Caprica.

Caprica sighed and looked ahead. " Just try and stay in the real world more, brother."

" I know Caprica." Said Reach. The two dragons flew low and fast until Caprica dived yet again but into the thickness of the forest. Reach took a breath of bravery and dived as well. Moments later he hit the ground rather hard next to Caprica.

" You alright.?" Asked Caprica.

Reach stopped a tremble going through all his muscles and looked at his sister with a forced smile. " Never better, Cap."

Caprica nodded but didn't believe it. " Well come on then. Its just over here. But from now on not a word."

" I get it. Not a word." Reach repeated holding up a paw.

Caprica smiled to herself, being the older of the two made her have more influence in decisions they made. Caprica sunk low and clung to the earth as she walked through bushes and the trees. Reach followed closely until he was abruptly stopped. Reach could her small moans and some growls over the other side of the tree. The small patter of feet and the loud thumps of something large. Looking up he saw that Caprica was peering over a fallen tree trunk and had a baffled expression.

" What. What is it-"

" Silence." Caprica hissed under her breath slamming a paw to Reach's mouth. Reach rolled his eyes and forcefully pulled Caprica's paw away and turned to the trunk. He raised his head until he could just see over it and what he made his stomach churn. Over the trunk and small length away from them were grublins all standing and chanting around a large green dragon bounded to a tree who was badly beaten and injured. Taking point in the grublins line was a hero orc. Standing taller than all the grublins and and the dragon itself, it walked up to the bounded dragon and took its earth bat and pocked him. The dragon stirred a little but only moaned. Caprica could feel herself trying to estimate if she and Reach could take all the grublins but that thought was extinguished when another dragon landed hard causing the very ground to shake. Reach stared at the dragon in wonder. He leaned over to Caprica and said.

" Who's that?" As if to answer Reach's question, the small battalion of grublins and the orc all bowed to the dragon. Reach and Caprica could hear clearly the badly pronounced words of _master. _Reach eyed the dragon shrouded in darkness. The dragon nodded once to the grublins and said in a low warped voice. " You have done well. You shall be rewarded greatly." He paced in front of the creatures eyeing them all before he stopped staring at the hero orc. " I think an addition to this flourishing little group is in order." He said a little more lighter before slamming a paw into the ground causing a small purple light to explode away from the point of contact. Caprica and Reach watched as a small tremble went through the ground and suddenly an arm punched through the ground before the dragon. Out of the ground came an exact replica of the hero orc. Same size and build. The dragon nodded. " There. One more should do."

The dragon bounded to the tree spluttered a blood curdling cough spitting some of the red liquid up. The larger dragon turned in mild amusement and stared at the dragon before him like he had just realized it was their.

" Ah, and this would be the dragon." The dark dragon muttered darkly. He walked over to it and brought a blunt but tipped tail stone to the green dragons neck. " Tell me, why should I let you live."

The dragon lifted heavy eyes to the dark dragon and a tear trickled down his cheek. He said nothing.

" Oh dear, no reason. Fair well then."

" No..No wait." The green dragon said feebly.

The dark dragon raised a scaly eyebrow. " He speaks at last. Now about that reason for staying alive?"

" I..I have information on the whereabouts of the last resistance. But I want you to promise me my freedom if I tell you."

" so you are useful. Alright you have my word. Now out with it."

The green dragon coughed again and more blood erupted from his mouth. His green eyes becoming more and more distant with every passing minute. " They are in the farthest reaches of the realms. I can only tell you where they are now but they are moving to a location I am not yer aware of. But for now they reside in Avlar."

The dark dragon looked at the green dragon for a moment. His features becoming unreadable. " Thank you. You have been most helpful." He then rose his tail to the dragons throat.

" W..wait wait. You said you would give my freedom."

" Well the funny thing is." The dragon laughed menacingly. " I lied." There was a loud ear piercing shriek of terror but it was cut abruptly. Caprica had turned away but looked back to see the green dragon laying motionless, still strapped up to the tree. The tail of the larger dark dragon was covered in blood. " Lets go." Was all he said. Amusement and light had vanished from his voice and it was the warped chill of a voice Reach and Caprica had first heard. The dark dragon flung out his wings and with tremendous force, flung himself into the air and vanished. The grublins and hero orcs all jumped into the ground and disappeared. Caprica turned slowly and slid down the trunk coming to a rest on the ground. Reach whirled round and jumped in front of her.

" Who was that. Who in their right mind would be like tha-"Ranted reach in shock but Caprica held up a hand.

" It was him..."

" Who is him?" Said Reach with annoyance.

" _Him_, The dark master."

" No. that couldn't be him. He's dead. Spyro and Cynder killed him and now he's gone so that couldn't be him co-"

" Reach!" Caprica stood up and came snout to snout with her brother with strained eyes. " That _was_ him."

" What are you saying?"

" That dark dragon. That dragon we saw kill the other one. That wasn't Malefor. No Reach ... That dragon was Spyro."


	2. The dragons of the old era

Caprica and Reach few in silence after the events they had just witnessed. Thankfully when the dragon told Spyro where the resistance was, it was their last location. They had moved twice in the time from staying in Avalar and now were under the original temple.

Reach looked at Caprica with a concerned face. " You alright sis?"

" Yeah i'm fine. Just still can't believe Spyro's like -"

" I don't believe that's Spyro to start with. Let alone that he could do such things."

" Well Reach, The guardians will explain everything when we return. It wont be long now." Said Caprica, saying the last part more to herself than Reach. They both flew fast through the air and it wasn't until the breaking dawn that Reach spotted the ruins of the old temple.

" Well we're here now. Lets go." Said Caprica with a sigh. They both flew over the temple and around a small mound until they came to a large cave entrance shrouded in the forest. Caprica landed along with Reach at the entrance and entered. Inside it was just like any other cave. Dark rocks and nothing more. The only difference between this cave and other caves was that Caprica and Reach came across a rock door with a small gap in the middle. Caprica stopped before the door and cleared her throat before saying clearly.

" The time is now old friend." Suddenly there were a pair of green eyes staring through the gap before the whole door shuddered and rose allowing them through. The eyes belonged to an earth dragon in thick armour staring at the two. He was green with the usual brown underbelly. The earth dragon smiled at Caprica and Reach.

" I'm glad you're back young ones. Master Terrador was beginning to get unsettled."

Caprica gave a small snort. " Just because we're the youngest Cypher doesn't mean we need constant looking after."

" Oh I know that Caprica. But Terrador doesn't. Welcome back nonetheless." Caprica nodded gratefully and trotted past. Reach nodded to the guard and carried on. Both dragons walked down a never ending tunnel that had many more guards spotted all along the length of the tunnel. Most were earth dragons but the last one they came across was a fire dragon. Soon after, the cave widened into a large room that was easily larger than the temple itself. The room was filled with moles and dragons and it had a flow of water running down the middle of it. There was a large atrium running along the top of the cave supporting the roof. Along the walls were several other tunnels leading to other rooms.

" Still can't beat walking into this place huh Cap." Reach said smiling slightly.

Caprica returned a smile and nodded. " You're right their brother. Now lets go. No doubt we're going to have to sit through Terrador giving us a lecture on not going out the caves without an escort."

" This should be great." Both dragon jumped over the river and travelled down the second largest cave. Second only to the entrance. Reach gazed over the colours patterned on the walls as he walked. Red, blue, green, and yellow. The colours of the guardians. Reach looked up at the ceiling to only see the colour purple. Reach was reminded of the events out with the cavern and in the forest. He still couldn't believe it was Spyro. Their saviour and hero had become that. A picture of the dark dragon flickered into his head. The bright yellow eyes and the blood drenched tail. Reach shivered a little but settled to asking one of the elder dragon about it.

" Well lets get this over with." Caprica sighed coming to a halt in front of a large entrance. Reach peered in to see a large room filled with maps and armour. He looked around and caught site of the guardians. Volteer sat looking at a picture of his former self. His blind left eye and ripped off underbelly were all as normal on the picture. His left horn and right wing were still in their respectful places on the picture. Reach trembled at seeing the electricity guardian in such a shape. He always did.

" Where have you been!" Both dragons heard the large boom of Terrador. Caprica turned to the limping earth guardian. His left leg hadn't started to grow its talons back but instead had nothing but empty cases. Caprica rose her eyes to stare into the burned beyond recognition face of Terrador. Even through all the burns she could still see the glare she was receiving. " Do you know how worried and how close I was to sending out all the guard to get you I was."

" We're fine Terrador. Really we are. But we come-"

" I don't care if you're fine. The point is you shouldn't have left without consulting one of us." Said Terrador raising his healthy paw and pointing a talon to himself and Volteer. Reach found himself glancing at the picture of Cyril. He shuddered at the fate he had been told was given to him. " And further more. You were out far beyond the curfew time. No dragon is aloud out after nightfall."

" Terrador, We're fine and unharmed but we bring you news."

" I don't care about if you bring the peace of the world. You still-"

" Terrador we encountered Spyro!" Reach yelled over Caprica. Reach had seen Terrador confused, hurt and shocked but this was different. Terrador froze in place and became a statue.

" What, What did you say." He whispered.

Reach lowered his voice and said cautiously. " We saw the dark master. We saw Spyro." Volteer turned his gaze to the young dragons, all thoughts about his past gone and only wide eyes for the news before him.

" So you've seen him then." Came a low voice suddenly from the entrance behind them. Both dragons spun around to see Ignitus, the current chronicler. Hobble in on three legs. Out of everyone, Ignitus was the worst. One of his legs were missing, half his tail was gone, both horns were ripped out of place and the necklace around him was shredded in several places. His whole right side of his body had been burn marks on them. The normal ones dealt with by fire and the zigzag ones only lightening could deal. His toothless smile was always a warm sight to see but the battle injures were horrific to look at.

" Yeah, but how come I didn't know Spyro was like this. You told me he died. Died and had past on the next realms." Reach said a little annoyed.

Ignitus lowered his head a little. " He did die. You are correct. You must keep this to yourself young dragon. We don't want any other dragon finding this news about him out." Reach nodded and Caprica lowered onto her belly, having heard this before. " Well he was killed. Killed by his dark side. The Spyro you new to be our hero is most truly gone. Replaced by the new dark master."

" But you. Terrador and Volteer. Cynder. And, and Cyril." Reach ranted on pointing at their injuries then the picture of Cyril. Ignitus nodded Solemnly

" That is a story for another time. For now we need to know exactly what happened." Reach nodded and allowed Caprica to brush over their encounter with the dragon. All the guardians and Ignitus listened with interest. Caprica finished with them taking off and flying back to the caves.

" So that dragon told him about or former position. Did he even know we had moved." Said Terrador. A small hint of disgust behind his words.

" I don't think he did. And you know what that means." Said Volteer. Damage to his head now making him speak much slower and in shorter sentences.

Terrador grunted in anger. " The dragon would have ratted us out. Given away our location without hint of regret. I'm glad I wasn't their because that would be taken as betrayal. And You all know the penalty for that."

Ignitus sighed and looked at the earth guardian. " Even if that was the case Terrador. Our species being as little as it is now, a small punishment would only be right. He was under pressure from the worst dragon of all time. What would you do?"

" I would have died Ignitus. I would have died." Reach and Caprica stared between the two larger dragons with concern. The relationship between the two had deteriorated since the loss of Cyril. Reach turned and started to head out the room, Caprica following close behind. They only got so much as a paw out the room when Terrador yelled. " Hey! I'm not finished with you."

Ignitus walked in front of him and looked at the two young dragons with a sad face. " Just go, but tell nothing of this to Cynder. She deserves to remember Spyro like he was with her." With that, They both nodded and sprang out the room. Caprica and Reach walked back into the large main chamber and both looked up the the one cave entrance that was above the ground. Reach sprang into the air and thrust himself up until he landed in the cave followed closely by Caprica.

" Do you think Ignitus will calm Terrador down?" Asked Reach.

Caprica stared straight ahead while she answered. " Ignitus is the chronicler. If anyone can do its him." They both walked a little more down the cave which was steadily rising until they came to a door. Caprica knocked three times then paused for a moment then knocked once. The large rock door opened and revealed a large room with a window platform. They were above the ground in the mountain. Caprica walked in first and looked about. She took a breath and called. " Cynder. Where are you?" Reach looked at his sister then around the room. He had never seen Cynder before and this was going to be the first time he did. He watched and his eyes widened when the darkness of the shadows seemed to stir and move. Reach suppressed a gasp as out from the shadows came a large black dragon. Reach also took notice of a scar across her chest and side. Only two, three talon scars on her. She was bigger than them but shorter than all the guardians which told Reach that she was only in her late teens. Caprica ran forward and both her and Cynder hugged.

" Its good to see you again Caprica." Said Cynder. Relief in her voice.

Caprica looked up to the emerald eyes of the dragoness before her. " Its so good to see you too." Cynder chuckled at her and looked up to Reach standing at the door. She gave him a warm smile.

" And you must be Reach. Brother of dear Caprica here. Come closer, I wont bite."

Reach slowly walked forward and sat on his haunches looking at Cynder. She was almost exactly how all the descriptions told of her. Reach could however, only feel one question tugging at his mind. One question that would put to rest all accusation of the dark dragon they had encountered. Reach took a breath and said quietly.

" What happened to Spyro?"


	3. The dark master and the plan

Reach stared at Cynder as she stared back at him. He new the guardians asked him not to ask but he couldn't help it. If anyone was going to tell him how Spyro became like that, it would be Cynder.

" Reach!" Exclaimed Caprica but Cynder held a paw up to her.

" He has a right to know. After all the things Reach has been kept in the dark about, this is something he must know." Said Cynder not taking her eyes of Reach. Caprica huffed and glared at Reach with a _well done you idiot_ face. Reach dismissed her and looked only at Cynder who was now distant and deep in thought.

" You don't have to Cynder-"

" No Caprica. I want him to know. You yourself don't even know the events of that day do you?" Asked Cynder. Caprica nodded slowly. " Well I assure you it isn't a nice story. I can't seem to remember things myself. Iv tried to push the memories out so much." Cynder paused for a moment. " Well Spyro was on top of the world after we defeated Malefor. You can imagine. But I didn't see before, the darkness that was building in him. He somehow got the impression that the guardians and I were going to die somehow. He took it upon himself to train and train and train until his bones cracked yet he never told us. The Spyro I new was slowly starting to disappear and become lost. The first time we all noticed it was when the new fire guardian, Prometheus was teaching him advanced fire abilities and Spyro had managed to acquire the knowledge of the abilities before hand. He then told Prometheus that he can't teach him anything and maybe he himself should learn something from Spyro. Prometheus didn't like it and told Spyro that he would be punished but Spyro had other plans. It eventually ended with Spyro yelling at him that he could never replace Ignitus. For the whole year Spyro's personality deteriorated and he became darker and darker. His scales darkened until they were a muddy purple and he became aggressive towards everyone. Yet he still insisted that he was doing it to save the dragons. He couldn't see the darkness he was having put upon him. It took half a year until the guardians saw that he was heading in the same direction as Malefor did. They saw it fit to banish him as they did Malefor. But Terrador suggested something we never saw coming. He told us that if we banished him then he would come back like Malefor did. He said that, That we should end his life for the sake of the dragon realms. What we didn't know is that Spyro was listening in and overheard us. He didn't say anything about it but he heard us. It was only when the guardians and I set out to the cheetah village to sort negotiations out that Spyro attacked. He … he started with the young dragons that were to be tested for the next generation of guardians. Hundreds of young dragons. He then turned his attention to the rest of the dragons and laid waste to any that stood in his way.

" We arrived to see him killing three dragons with a single fire breath. We new then and their that he had to be dealt with." Cynder stopped as some tears started to trickle down her cheek.

Caprica stood up and patted her before turning around and marching out without a word, having Reach locked under her tail dragging him out. Once they were out of earshot and down the cave she spun on him and growled and said. " How could you do that. The guardians told you not to but you did anyway. Do you want to cause Cynder pain from the memories. Or did you not think about that when you opened your big mouth?"

Reach only stared at Caprica. She had been angry at him before but this was more. She was furious at him. Reach put together the things he saw and the events that occurred and scowled a little. " Its more than that. You would have just told me off if I done that to anyone else. Yet for Cynder you're outright furious at me."

" I don't know what your talking about."

" Sure you don't because you can't see it yourself. The hug when you saw Cynder, You're yelling at me trying to protect her. Why do you like her so much. Its more than friendship to an elder." Suddenly Reach thought of something that made his blood run cold. " No." Said Reach. " No you can't think-"

" Well sorry if I do Reach but she has been the one their for me. Mother's been gone for over ten years and so has father. I'm sorry if I look at her like mother." Said Caprica on the verge of tears. Reach could only stand and look at his sister. The one who promised never to look at anyone again like that. To trust only in him and for him only to trust in her. Brother and Sister until the end. Caprica growled and ran past him down the cave and jumped out. Reach remained all but still. He would never look at anyone else like he looked at his own mother. He would never let anyone act like that. But Caprica did. She allowed Cynder to become like a mother to her. Reach slowly dug his talons into the ground. But almost as soon as the anger was there it was gone.

" I can't be angry at her for wanting mother. She is the only family I have left. She is priority and what she wants, she will get." Said Reach running it over in his mind. It was true, their relationship was so strong that they could tell whenever one of them was in a bad mood or sad. Their family bond would never be broken. Reach sighed and turned, walking out the cave and gliding down to the entrance of the guardians quarters. It had only been a short while since he had been yelled at by Terrador but he wanted to know what they were planing on doing to get revenge on Spyro. He also wanted to stop them punishing Caprica. Reach walked until he reached the room where they were. He cleared his through and looked only at Terrador. " Terrador, I'm sorry that I did wrong. I disobeyed a direct rule and travelled out at night. I am truly sorry but please. Punish only me and leave my sister be. I was the one to convince her to come as well." Reach lied to save Caprica the punishment she would get. It had in-fact been Caprica that had convinced Reach to come out. Not the other way about.

Terrador's face softened a little. " That is noble of you young dragon but Ignitus here has convinced me not to punish you both."

" T..Thank you." Said Reach looking up at him after lowering his head. He looked at Terrador and Ignitus. " I want to know what we plan on doing to reclaim the realms back from Spyro."

" Young dragon that is none of your concern."

" Please, I need to know how I can help."

Terrador looked out of his burned eyes to Ignitus who nodded with a half hearted smile. " Well you must be sure that this is what you want. If you join the battle, there is not turning back."

" It is. I want none other than this."

" Very well. Ignitus. Run over what we have planned." Said Terrador turning back to the map on the far wall. Ignitus walked over to Reach and beckoned him to sit.

" Well young dragon. We have many plans for our reclaim of the dragon realms but our most valuable, is the plan to retake the cheetah capital in Avalar. They have the skilled archers we need to increase are army."

" So you want to take the village back then. Shouldn't be to hard."

" You may think that now. But it is no easy task Reach. We have only enough dragons to send two out. Once their the two dragons will keep to the shadows and do what we call _shadow run_." Ignitus watched as Reach tilted his head to the side and chuckled. " It is an operation that involves freeing all the prisoners and not being discovered and at the right moment, attacking with everyone."

" So why do we need the village so much. Apart from the archers." Asked Reach.

" Well all the cheetahs are very skilled in the art of combat and having their village as a second vantage point, we would then have two ways to attack Warfang."

Reach nodded. " So you want it for the extra military might the cheetahs have and its another point in which to attack Warfang in which I presume that is where Spyro is."

Ignitus nodded. " You must understand Reach that this is the largest mission the resistance has attempted. We need to succeed or we will lose the cheetahs as allies in battle."

" I understand. When are you planning on doing this mission may I ask?"

Ignitus looked at Terrador and back to Reach. " In the next four days. We have one dragon already taking the mission. You must have met Cypher at the front of the entrance before?"

Reach thought only for a short moment. He did know Cypher. The earth dragon that manned the entrance to the entire cave at all time. He didn't think thought that he would take up such an important mission. Suddenly Reach had an incline on what to do.

" Send me. You still have one space left so send me." Said Reach hopeful.

Ignitus was about to speak but Terrador drowned his voice out with a booming laugh. " You think we would send you young dragon. The mission that could determine the path of the war and possibly give us the advantage. Do you think we would entrust that to you?"

Reach looked at the ground belittled. Ignitus gave Terrador a glare and brought his blue head down to Reach. " We will continue this conversation another time. Perhaps you should be catching up on some much need rest. You need it young dragon." Ignitus came closer to Reach and in a whisper said. " For your mission ahead."

Reach shook his head a little and took a double take on what he heard. If correct, he had heard Ignitus just telling him that he would be going. Travelling wit Cypher on one of the most important mission the resistance have ever done. But another thought came into Reach's mind. Ignitus is the chronicler so he must see him succeeding in the future to send him. Reach couldn't hide the smile stretching across his face.

" Of to sleep now Reach. I will train you some time so be ready." Said Ignitus with a grin. Reach nodded, thanked the chronicler and travelled out the room. He walked out the entrance to the guardians room and into the entrance for the bed rooms. He walked down it letting his mind run over the events of tonight. He had discovered so much in such a short period of time it was insane. Reach walked until he came to his an Caprica's room. He huffed at having to share a room with his sister but it wasn't all bad. He walked in and looked at his sisters side of the room. She was in her bed and sound asleep. Reach sighed a little and walked over to her. The scales around her eyes were glistening a little which told him she had been crying.

" I'm sorry Caprica." said Reach and he kissed her forehead. He pulled the cover's that were not on her properly back up to cover her so she didn't become cold during the night and then turned walking over to his side of the room. He hopped into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.


	4. Ignitus' training and Reach's discovery

**A/N: so i'm enjoying writing this. would like to here your thoughts on the story so far. Things will be getting heated soon, what with Reach going reclaiming the village. I have a feeling it will be good.**

* * *

><p>Reach was in the small meadow just outside the caves practicing his fire element and flying skills. He didn't realize it but he was far greater at the fire element than any other dragon at his age was. If somebody didn't know any better, they would think Reach was already a master. Reach stood in a battle stance in the middle of the meadow and then in a blink of an eye, shot three fire balls into the sky, spun creating a torrent of fire which he sent out and then finished with the largest stream of fire he could make, sending it into the sky and burning the clouds away causing the sun to have no problem in shining. Reach then felt himself having to take a brake for a moment but heard a dragon land behind him. Reach lazily turned to see Ignitus standing watching the young dragon. Reach smiled and said. " Good afternoon to you Ignitus."<p>

" And to you too Reach, I was admiring your ability in fire. You're very talented might I say. Maybe even so good that you can start learning advance fire."

" Advance fire?"

" Yes advance fire. It is the most deadly form of fire in which you are able to produce flames without having to breath them. And having more control over the flames themselves. You would do well to learn this before you embark on your mission which is now three days away."

Reach tilted his head slightly. " Who would teach me though?"

" Why, I would young dragon. After all, I was the fire guardian before I became the chronicler was I not."

" Yes, I know." Said Reach looking at Ignitus. Reach then looked around. " So how do you want to do this-"

" I will teach you starting from now. What I want you to do is follow me. Follow me to a safer location in which you can practice to your fullest ability."

" And were is that?"

" well look at where the resistance's cave is. It resides under the original temple. The original temple however had its heat from the deep within the earth. A volcano so to speak and what better place to practise fire than in a volcano."

Reach nodded and turned the location of the old temple. He looked at the spot in which the caves were. He then looked to the tip of the mass of earth laying not far from the temple and he did notice a very small hint of smoke rising from it. Reach's eyes widened. " You mean to say we're staying inside an active volcano. All the years iv lived here I never new that."

Ignitus chuckled slightly. " You are correct. We are in an active volcano but I can see the future, being the chronicler and I see no eruption from this volcano."

Reach nodded and turned back to Ignitus. " So, do you want to show me this place you're going to train me about?"

" It would be my pleasure Reach." Said Ignitus before hobbling back out the meadow with Reach following close behind.

" Hold it Reach, Hold it." Ignitus said willing Reach to keep the flame in his paw. They had been training for the past hour and Reach was almost falling unconscious with the amount of energy he'd lost. Reach concentrated to keep the flame alive in his paw but it was no use. With a flicker, the flame blew out.

Reach took the same paw and hit the ground as hard as he could. " I can't do it. Its no use, I don't know what you saw in me but whatever it is. I don't have it!" Cried Reach as he hit the ground again.

Ignitus bent down to Reach's level and sighed. " Reach, I once new a dragon that thought the same. You know what I told him. I told him that even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. That is what I am telling you Reach, always have hope and never let it go. For it can save us in our darkest of times."

" So your saying that if I have hope. I will eventually succeed?"

" that is exactly what I am saying Reach. For if we had no hope, what world would we live in." Ignitus then rose to his full hight and looked at the roof of the cavern they were in, deep inside the volcano. " Now go, you've done enough for today and I want you at full power for tomorrow. Remember Reach, same time, same place." Ignitus then suddenly flashed with blue light and he was gone.

" Ignitus. Ignitus where are you." Shouted Reach. There was no response. Reach then hurriedly flew out the cavern and into the main caves of the resistance.

" Hey Reach I-" Began Cypher but Reach stayed in the air flying threw the cave at high speed. " Wonder what's made him in such a hurry."

" Reach soon crashed into the room of the guardians and looked about finding Terrador and said worriedly. " Ignitus. He's gone. He vanished in some sort of blue light. I don't know what's happened to him."

" Calm yourself Reach. That is merely Ignitus returning to the chronicler's home. His home to be exact for he does not stay in this realm. They chronicler's realm lies outside of time and in a far away place." Terrador said. He then put turned to the map on the wall and beckoned him to come over. " So you are to go on this mission then."

Reach was a little stunned by Terrador's calmness. Last time he yelled at him for even considering it. " Y..Yes."

" Well you will need training but Ignitus is already doing that already. But you do need to know exactly what to do." Said Terrador. He then ranted over the full plan to Reach. He had already filled Cypher in on the exact knowledge of the plan but this was the first for Reach.

" So that's it then." concluded Reach after having Terrador give him the maps of the orc occupied cheetah village.

Terrador nodded. " Yes that is. Now keep this to yourself and tell no one. Not even Caprica."

" I wont. You have my word on that." Replied Reach gaining a nod from Terrador. Reach then left the caves of the resistance and jumped into the sky. He didn't know where he was going to fly but he new he wanted to before nightfall hit. Reach let the cool air of the high altitude are hit him and flow over his wings and felt at home. He was stopped however when after flying for only a short amount of time he noticed something. Down in the forest covered in trees was a small building, much like the temple. Reach tilted his head and swooped down to get a better view and found the building to be ruined and falling apart. The door itself was missing and Reach could see that nobody was inside. Yet he was still cautious upon entering. The light was lighting only little part of the building but Reach could see clearly what was inside. Painted upon the walls were what looked like dragons from the past and the present. One picture caught Reach's attention the most however. It was a purple dragon surrounded by five other dragons. The dragons surrounding the purple dragon were yellow, blue, green, black and another blue one. Reach recognised this to be Spyro and the guardians around him before battle. It dawned on him then that these weren't just pictures. They were stories. Reach worked his way back in time, going past the time of Malefor and his war and eventually ending up at the start. All that was there was a picture green with plants and trees and standing in the middle of it was a purple dragon. There was also a inscription below it.

Reach studied it for a moment. " Call upon the original purple dragon for guidance in the greatest times of need." Suddenly there was a bright flash and Reach had to cover his eyes from the light but it soon died down. Reach looked out from behind his wing and saw the one thing that would shock any dragon. Standing in the middle of the room, gleaming in the sun's rays was a purple dragon.

" You must be Reach." The dragon said. Reach could only nod with his mouth hanging open. The purple dragon laughed. " I am Leonis, the original purple dragon. And I am going to help you in defeating my great descendant Spyro."

Far beyond that of the resistance's cave. In a secluded part of Avalar far away from the cheetah village. Forests were burning, grass had turned to orange and brown rock and the clouds were filled with black fog of death that was burning smoke. Upon the ground though was a gleaming white skull of a dragon. Not scratched by the fires or nature in the slightest. Suddenly a large paw went straight through it, crushing it completely and shattering it into small fragments. A large dragon coated in dark energy stood glaring at the destruction before him. Spyro's white eyes glazed over with the fury only a dark master could hold.

" There is no sign of them. Not. A single. Dragon." Spyro hissed coldly.

An average height hero orc stood at Spyro's side and was cowering under the most powerful and feared dragon ever. " They have moved on master." The orc said stumbling over every word. Suddenly there was a flicker of black light and the orc was gone, only armour sat in the place the orc once stood.

Spyro stared at the place where the orc was. Growling and his tail having only a speck of blood on it. " I know that you insignificant creature." Spyro turned back to the devastation before him, no sign of forgiveness or regret. Only anger and hate for not finding the dragons. Spyro looked into the burning black smoke and whispered. " I will find you. And I will kill you."


	5. The purple dragon and Caprica's final

**A/N: I kinda had a change of heart with some of the plot lines. You'll see once you read. I felt it would be better this way as well. As ever - Hope you like it and I'll be writing more soon.**

* * *

><p>" So what do you know about the purple dragon?" Asked Leonis.<p>

Reach was shuffling his paws about and avoiding eye contact with the original purple dragon. " Well I know there is prophesies but I haven't read any of them. All I know is that Spyro was one."

" Yes ... Spyro. He has, taken a turn for the worst hasn't he."

" What?" Said Reach in mild shock at how Leonis was mindlessly looking at his talons while speaking about the worst dragon in history. " How can you be so calm about him-"

" Because being as old as I am. You learn a thing or two. Just as Malefor did, Spyro will fall."

Reach looked at Leonis for a moment. Wonder filling him about the dragon but also relief about the knowledge of Spyro falling was a good feeling. " Leonis?" Reach waited while Leonis fixed his attention back onto himself before continuing. " Um … how old are you exactly?"

" Now that is a mystery for you to find out." Said Leonis but Reach gave him a look which made Leonis give up. " Fine, Fine. If you really want to know, i'm ... five thousand years old. Give or take a few hundred years."

" What!" Exclaimed Reach. The dragon in front of him looked no older than Cynder. " How can you be that old. You look barley older than me or Cynder."

" Well when you become as strong as me, you can stop yourself from ageing."

" Well if your so strong then why don't you stop Spyro yourself. You would be able to do it allot faster than I or anyone else ever could and the damages would be less."

Leonis chuckled a little. " That is were it gets complicated young one. First of all I can only guide and help dragons who come here. I can also not – because i'm the original purple dragon. Mortally wound any other purple dragon. Be it evil or good."

" So then you can't help us fighting Spyro then."

" I didn't say that. All I said was that I couldn't hurt Spyro himself. I _can_ however destroy his army, castle, evil dragons and so on and so forth. But it will have to be you or one of the other dragons that deal the fatal blow to Spyro. I cannot touch him." Said Leonis. He then hung his head and gave a sigh.

" What. What is is?" Reach asked, but it dawned on him. " You can't hurt Spyro because you're the original purple dragon … but Spyro can hurt you."

" That is correct."

" Well then. We can't allow you to go-"

" I didn't say that he could actually wound me. My body's so strong I doubt he could. So don't worry about it."

Reach turned and started pacing. His mind was starting to jump a little with him just meeting the original purple dragon and that this dragon was over five thousand years old yet he looked nothing of the sort. Reach stopped and faced Leonis with an inquisitive look." How are you going to help me defeat Spyro?"

" Well that's easy. Give you power. But first you have to prove you're worthy of the power by reclaiming the cheetah village. If you do that then you will be granted the power I have. Much more than Spyro and more than enough to kill him."

" So I must get the village first, even though its going to be almost impossible and i'm going with a dragon that I only see whenever I leave or enter the caves. Then I can kill Spyro with the new powers you grant me."

" Correct young dragon. And you wont be going with someone you don't know. I can assure you of that." Said Leonis.

It was then that Reach had another thought, about the purple dragons themselves. " What is the purpose of the purple dragon if the past two have turned evil. Surly they would stay good because they are meant to bring peace to their generation."

Leonis seemed to sigh a little and looked up at the pictures all around the walls. " I don't know what happened to them all after me. I'm the only one not effected by darkness in the slightest. I have a theory that its because of our nature. We are meant to go on and master both the dark elements and the light elements. The dark elements however are very hard to master and stay sane. I think that, because each purple dragon was weaker after me. They didn't have the will power or physical power to stay in their right of mind."

" So they were weak basically."

Leonis chuckled a little. " Reach, I don't think you quite know how a purple dragon is chosen. Every dragon is laid by their mother being the user of one of the natural elements. Fire, Ice, Electricity or Earth. It is only until they develop to within their final days before hatching does the purple dragon spirit enter them. It changes them completely to the point where they are just about a different dragon. The only thing that remains the same is their mind and maybe some of their physical appearance. I should know because I helped make it like that. No it is not the purple dragon that is weak. It is the … user so to speak, that is granted with the power that is weak."

" So Spyro was just weak and couldn't contro-"

" Oh no, he could control his power very well. He just wanted more and more of it. That is what made him evil." Leonis turned back to Reach after gazing at all the pictures. " You don't have long left before this temple disappears. You should go."

Reach shook his head a little and became confused. " Wait what. Disappear."

" how do you think this place hasn't been found for over two thousand years. I placed the magic onto this building to make it only visible to dragons who need my help. Now come back here after you have taken the cheetah village and we will talk about me helping you."

Reach nodded. " I will. And thank you. For all your help. You have no idea how much this will change things."

" Oh I new it would change things. I saw it in the future. Have a nice day Reach."

Reach smiled and walked out the building doors and onto the grass. " Hey how-" Reach began turning around but when he did he was shocked. The whole building had disappeared and he could not see it. Reach gulped and experimented by walking through were the building stood. He didn't hit an invisible wall, just air. " how is that possible." Reach said to himself. Clawing the air. He stood there for a moment more before turning and zipping into the air, heading for the caves.

Not long after, Reach landed in the main hall of the resistance cave looking around. He had many thoughts buzzing through his head. The most prominent being that maybe he should tell somebody about Leonis. But then he thought that there would only be more pressure on him to succeed in gaining the cheetah village. His mind also cast back to Leonis telling him about the purple dragon. It gave him shivers to think about what could happen and that being the purple dragon might not be such a blessing as it may seem.

" Young dragon." Came a voice suddenly from behind Reach, startling him a little.

Reach span round and saw Ignitus standing before him. " Ah, Ignitus its just you. What is it?"

" I have some bad news and some rather good news."

Reach waited for the news but Ignitus stopped so Reach pushed a little. " What is the news then?"

" Well firstly Cypher has pulled out of the mission for other reasons. Personal reasons. You have a new partner and might I say, this one will keep you in check no matter the cost." Said Ignitus before turning around. " Follow me."

Reach complied and followed the chronicler. Nothing bad would come out of Ignitus choosing a different person to accompany him the village, thought Reach. Reach then saw that Ignitus stopped and he looked around noticing that in his daydream, they had come to his own room.

" The dragon that will accompany you is." started Ignitus but he stopped and moved to the side. Reach yellped with a jump as Caprica walked forward with a glare on her face.

" Caprica … sister-" Reach stopped when he was slapped across the face by Caprica.

" You idiot. How could you accept going on this mission without telling me. You know I promised to look after you and here you are, going on deadly mission and worse, keeping it secret from me." Said Caprica.

Reach brought a paw up to his cheek and rubbed it. " I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I just didn't want to worry or get you into trouble."

" Trouble." Caprica had to take a breath while she calmed down. Speaking normally again she said. " You were bound to get me into trouble either way, stupid. Now Ignitus has told me everything I need to know and by the sounds of it, we only have to practice being stealthy and combat for the next three days."

" Yeah, that sounds about right. Listen are you sure you want to do-"

" Not another word Reach. I am coming and that's final." Said Caprica giving a dramatic stomp of her foot.

Ignitus watched with some amusement on his face. " Well then Caprica, Reach. I need to be doing other things but I trust you two will get along better now that you both know about this mission. Oh and Caprica."

" Ignitus?" Said Caprica.

" I'll see you at training later on. Reach will tell you everything." Replied Ignitus and he walked out. Caprica turned to Reach and raised a scaly eyebrow.

" Training?"

Reach groaned and slapped his forehead with his paw.


	6. The last day is always eventful

Over the past two days, Caprica had been training far more than Reach had. Caprica was not going to let herself become defenceless if the worse came to the worst on their mission. She would succeed along with Reach in freeing the cheetah village. She wouldn't allow herself nor Reach to fail. Caprica walked with Reach heading for their last training session with Ignitus before they exit the safe zone of the surrounding forest. Reach was mildly surprised with how much Caprica had come on but he new his sister never liked to fail. Reach glanced over to her as they walked, Her red scales were glistening with confidence and the will to win. Reach could only feel a little belittled as his sister once again overtook him. But there was one thing he was better at, that she wasn't. And that was their elements. And the fact that Reach was promised the extra power to kill Spyro from Leonis once they took the village.

" So are you ready for are last training round?" Asked Reach wanting to break the silence.

Caprica nodded once and turned to stare at him. " I am. Why, are you not-"

" No, No. I was just wondering is all. Wanted to make some conversation with my favourite sister."

" I'm your only sister."

" But you're still my favourite." Said Reach with a toothy grin.

Caprica lifted her wing and brought Reach in for a hug with a small chuckle. " And if I had another little brother. You would still be my favourite too."

" Thanks Cap."

Caprica smiled and let him go. They were outside the boundary's of the resistance caves and were nearing the meadow where they would meet Ignitus and he would take them to the training ground. Soon after, they came to the meadow and found Ignitus standing in the middle with a smile.

" On time at last." He said with mock shock. " Well, perhaps we should get started. This is after all your last session with me before you leave. And I want it to be a good experience for you both."

Reach squinted a little. " You're doing something different today aren't you."

Ignitus chuckled and started hobbling to the training ground. " now whatever gave you that idea young dragon?"

" Well maybe because you said that this time will be a good experience for us both." Said Caprica thoughtfully and giving Ignitus a smirk.

Ignitus laughed. " Well you are going to have to wait and see. I want you to be able to use your strategic minds in the midst of surprise."

Reach and Caprica both looked at each other with concern but shrugged it off. Reach vowed that it couldn't be anything that he couldn't handle.

They arrived in the grounds not long after and Ignitus immediately had them standing in the middle of the arena. He smiled and said. " Now listen. You are not to deal any deadly blows."

" What d'you mean?" Asked Reach. Ignitus beckoned his head behind them both. Reach and Caprica both turned to see two dragons walking towards them. Reach noticed that one of them was Cypher, the dragon that was meant to travel with him and the other was one he didn't recognise.

" Now I want no deadly blows. A submission with a claw poised in a killing pose will do." Said Ignitus. " You may use your elements but only use the new strengths iv taught you."

" We will." Said Caprica as she turned fully and sized up the one she didn't recognise. He was an ice dragon and was very big.

The dragon bowed and said in a formal tone. " My name is Prometheus. I will be your foe for today miss Caprica."

Caprica laughed a little. " Please, just Caprica. And thank _you_ Prometheus. For being my sparring partner."

Prometheus rose from his bow and smiled at her. Reach was standing next to Cypher and they were laughing.

" I wont go easy on you just because you're young Reach."

" I wouldn't have it any other way Cy." Said Reach with a laugh.

" Alright then. Take your positions." Said Ignitus. All four dragons moved away before turning and facing towards each other. " Now remember young ones. I have told these two not to deal any deadly blows so they will not be expecting any from you. I trust you will remember this in the match. Now! In your own time."

Caprica nodded to Ignitus and stared straight at Prometheus, trying to figure out a plan of action. Reach on the other paw had jumped straight for Cypher and they were both dodging and soaring through the air. Cypher throwing rocks and firing earth bullets at Reach but Reach dodged them and produced fire from thin air and fires streams of the white hot flames at the earth dragon. Caprica turned back to Prometheus and stared at him.

Prometheus lowered into a battle stance and smiled. " Dragoness' first, Caprica."

Caprica grinned before launching herself at the dragon. Prometheus spun and dodged a swipe of the paw and countered with a tail whip to which Caprica allowed.

Reach was gaining the upper hand with his fire element compared to earth. Cypher was currently blocking with an earth wall and Reach was looking for options to attack. " Got one." He said to himself. Reach lifted and arm and fire shot out from thin air to the right of the wall. Reach then used his other arm to twist the fire around so it would bend round the wall and hit Cypher. Cypher didn't see it coming and was only just missed when he broke the earth wall out of is foundations and flung it into the oncoming flames. He didn't notice however that Reach had sprung into the air and was heading towards him.

" Good shot their Reac-" Cypher started but he was cut off when Reach slammed into him knocking the green dragon to the floor. Reach quickly used his more nimble and younger body to quickly gain the upper paw. It was only a mere minute later when Reach trapped Cypher's hind legs down and put his spiked tail blade at a point on his stomach and brought a talon to Cypher's neck.

Cypher was stunned by the sudden outburst but smiled nonetheless. " Job well done Reach." Said Cypher as Reach got off him and helped him up.

" Thank you. I found it really hard to get past the earth but i'm just glad I found a way."

" Well i'm glad too. It means you can keep a thinking mind during battle. Now perhaps we should watch Caprica and Prometheus. They seam to be having fun."

Reach turned and saw Caprice blocking Prometheus' swipes and tail whips and even ice blasts. " Yeah lets go then."

Caprica was keeping a calm head as she blocked and hit Prometheus with a small jab whenever she could. Prometheus swiped at her and occasionally got one through her defence and hit her but Caprica only dismissed it with her blocking arm and continued. This continued for a moment before Caprica spotted Reach and Cypher watching them.

" Well that's me finished." She said jumping back back dodging a swipe. She turned and began walking away.

Prometheus chuckled a little and called to her. " You must finish this spar. In a real fight, the enemy will not stop unless he or she is defeated."

" But I could finish this battle if I wanted to. I was merely using it as a work out."

" Oh really. Then do your worst Caprica. If you were holding back then I would like to see what you can really do please."

Caprica smirked while looking away from Prometheus. " As you wish."

Caprica turned and stared with new eyes at Prometheus. She clocked two scars on his left leg and noticed the slight tilt on his right which suggested that he couldn't fully use it which then told her she could swing at it with her left paw after Prometheus swings his initial right pawed jab and it would cause him sudden pain. His tail was curled close to him and one of his hind legs were over it which was telling her that he was protecting his tail. She looked closer and noticed another long scar ripping down the latter half of it and she could grab it after ducking an answering to her first hit, swing from Prometheus and hit it with the point in her wing causing more pain. Caprica then clocked the high breathing pattern given away by Prometheus' fast moving chest and sides which hinted at a lung and heart problem. That or the scars that trailed from his left leg onto his sides had affected him. After sidestepping Prometheus' countering pain fuelled jab due to her damaging his tail more, she would send a direct punch into the middle of his chest sending him of balance and falling over. Prometheus' eyes were dull and looked unfocused which told her that he was short sighted and could not see short distances which would benefit her. After his fall he would out of last resort, use his ice element and blast an ill targeted blast to the nearest spot he thought Caprica was in. She would simply move out of the way before forcefully closing his jaw and running a talon along his neck, sealing her win.

" Come towards me then, Caprica." Said Prometheus.

Caprica smiled and walked forward. " Hit me then if you can."

Prometheus growled and swung his right paw at her to which Caprica dodged and hit Prometheus scarred leg with her left paw. Prometheus doubled over a little at the sudden pain but swung at her with another punch in which she ducked under then at speed, smacked Prometheus' damaged tail with her wing. The ice dragon howled in pain. Prometheus then, blinded by pain. Threw an ill targeted punch to which Caprica dodged easily and spun to face him, Prometheus, still trying to bring back his paw after swiping, was hit by Caprica with a direct hit to the chest. Prometheus' head span and he fell to the ground. He roared and only saw blurs around him which he answered with a breath of his ice element. He blew for only a fraction of a second before his jaw was closed shut and Caprica put a claw on his neck.

" I win then." Said Caprica jumping of Prometheus.

Prometheus staggered back to his feet very slowly and looked with utter shock at Caprica. " How did you do that? You, you made it look easy."

" Simple. All your weaknesses were visible to me and I used them all to my advantage."

Prometheus smiled at her but brought his right arm over to his left and clutched it. " I can't say that i'm not proud of you. But couldn't you have not hurt me as much."

Caprica laughed. " Sorry. I hope it didn't hurt to much."

" Young dragon." Came the voice of Ignitus. " You have shown me that you are more than worthy of taking on this mission. You barley used your element yet you successfully brought down Prometheus here. And Reach. You also have demonstrated full use over your new skills in fire."

" Yeah but Cap here just showed me that she can do all the work. I might as well just stay here while she goes." Joked Reach with a smile to which he got a laugh out of Caprica.

" I would drag you there anyway."

Ignitus cleared his throat. " Perhaps you both should go and rest now before you embark on your journey tomorrow. It will be a long one and I want you both in top shape for then." Both Caprica and Reach nodded and spun around, whipping into the air towards the cave. Ignitus watched them before smiling and saying to Cypher and Prometheus. " They sure are going to make a formidable force. Reminds me of another pair that were almost unstoppable when they were together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you like reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I think Caprica is going to be one dragoness not to mess with. **

**As always, hope you like it.**


	7. Reach's emotions and arrival at Avalar

**A/N: thank you to all the people who are reading this. really thought it wouldn't be that good but I feel its going somewhere with this chapter. Some surprises are in store for Reach and Caprica but I wont say. That would be telling. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Reach sat on the tip of the mountains surrounding the temple looking up at the stars letting his mind run over what happened and the things to come. Fate had seemed to choose him as its bringer. He wasn't upset, more pleased that the bringer of the beginning of the end was finally chosen and it just happened to be him. The moons gave a glow to the scenery below as the often shooting stars lit the ground in a flash. Reach didn't want this moment to end. Just him and the big moons gazing at the land. Reach never liked to give his feelings away. He hid it most of the time and did a good job of it. The only person he trusted with his emotions was Caprica.<p>

" Beautiful isn't it." Came a voice from behind Reach. He turned to see none other than Caprica slowly walk and sit next to him. She looked at his eyes and noticed the small dot of reflection that was tears. She sighed and looked up at the moon. " Thinking of her again."

Reach stifled a sniffle and nodded once. " I can't help it when the moons and the stars ..." Said Reach trailing of.

" I know. I know." Said Caprica putting a wing over her younger brother. Caprica was used to Reach's sudden outbursts of emotion when he was alone either with her or with his thoughts. Having to bottle them up would eventually give some sort of consequences. " But all we can do is our best. That's all she would want us to do."

" Yeah, I guess you're right … I just miss her so much." Cried Reach and he dug his head into Caprica's shoulder. She let him get all of his emotions out before he stopped. She new it would be a long time before she would see him like this again.

" She wouldn't want you crying over her. She would want you to remember the happy memories. Like when me and you were playing hide and seek and you thought she was in the box. And you didn't realise that the box was full of feathers and they all stuck to you."

Reach gave a little chuckle in reply and was quickly drying his cheeks. " Yeah, you're right. And the time when _you_ fell into her pot and she pretended to become a sorceress and told you that she would make you turn into soup."

" I remember." Said Caprica with a smile. " C'mon. Lets go."

" where?" Asked Reach.

" Why for out last flight before we go. I'm sure you want to get a better look at the moons when there that big." Said Caprica pointing to the other worldly sized moons sitting on the seat of space. Reach nodded and they both jumped off the mountain and flew towards them.

" I expect you to keep Reach here in good shape Caprica." Said Ignitus as he walked with both Reach and Caprica towards the meadows. Reach and Caprica were to leave from the meadows to avoid giving away the caves position and that there was an updraught their that allowed both dragons to climb to a high hight before almost gliding the rest of the way.

Reach laughed a little. " If anything goes wrong, Cap here will see it long before it does. I can guarantee that."

" Yes. I'll keep my eyes open for anything suspicious."

Terrador, who was aside Ignitus gave a low huff. " I still have doubts of there ability to pull this off. If they fail th-"

" They will not fair, Terrador." Said Ignitus while holding up a paw. " They have nothing to worry about if they do however fail. We will just find another way."

Caprica smiled at Ignitus while Reach looked at Terrador like he wanted to say something against him but kept his mouth shut. Cynder then joined them with a strained smile. Caprica noticed the slight slump in her walk and the reflection under her eyes which told her she had been once again crying over Spyro. Caprica felt sorry for the dragon in front of her. She was no more than four years older than her and Reach but she's been through a lifetime of struggle and war.

Cynder nodded to them both. " You'll do great. I know you will and like Ignitus said, Don't worry if you don't do it. It will be fine."

Caprica inwardly sighed. She new whatever Cynder said was final when it came to forgiving or trusting dragons. " Thanks Cynder."

" Well we should be going then." Said Reach walking into the middle of the meadow.

Caprica nodded and walked to Reach's side. She turned back to the dragons watching them. Cynder and Ignitus were smiling and Terrador was chuckling. " We wont be long. We'll be back within the month."

" I'm sure you will Caprica. You and Reach both. Now take care on your journey. You don't know if anything out there will be a threat." Said Ignitus.

Reach laughed. " We will." And with that Reach launched himself into the air followed closely by Caprica. They both hovered for a second giving one glance back to the dragons bellow before flying high beyond the clouds and onward to their journey.

Caprica and Reach flew straight for almost half a day before any sign of life came into view. The were high above the clouds, making them mistakable to anyone or anything bellow as birds.

Reach looked at the ground and then to the sun. The light source was almost hitting the horizon. " Perhaps we should rest for tonight or find shelter. I don't plan on flying all night."

" Well If you want to get their and back in time then we _will_ have to fly over night. Its just a question of how to get food quickly and then be back in the air with minimal stoppage time." Said Caprica scanning the hills and forests bellow for any sign of animals they could hunt.

" No way am I flying over night. Even if its the only way to get their on time."

" Well Reach I will be flying over night. If you don't then you'll be left alone. All alone with no one around you. In the wild. I think you can handle that right."

" A … alone." Stammered Reach. If there was one thing Reach feared, it was being alone in the wild. He hated the idea. " Well then I reckon we better get some food then for our flight. Don't want to fall asleep and fall." Said Reach quickly before diving to the forest bellow.

Caprica chuckled a little. " Gotcha." And she dived as well.

After catching a small dear and taking their fill, they were back in the air and were flying fast. Caprica wanted to get to the village as fast as possible as did Reach.

" How long do you think it'll be until we get there?" Asked Reach.

Caprica thought for a moment. " At the rate we're going and by how far we've travelled. About another hour or so."

" An hour!"

" If i'm right then yes. An hour."

Reach groaned. " That's so long. I don't know if I can stay awake that long."

" Then let me help. We need to figure out a plan when we get there but if we do it now then we don't have to stall about and we can get straight to it."

" Maybe you're right about that. What did you have in mind."

Caprica thought for a moment. " Well from the descriptions we got back at the caves about the village, I rank it at a level four settlement. Meaning that it is well guarded and his very good offensive moves. We will probably have to find a back door through their defences and then once inside, look for the prisoners. Shouldn't be that hard."

" You say that now Caprica but lets leave the judgements on how hard its going to be until we get their."

" If you insist but you _did_ ask what I had in mind about the place." Said Caprica with some amusement.

" Well you didn't have to scare the living ancestors out of me when we're not even their yet." Snorted Reach. They both flew in silence the rest of the way. They both were nervous abut were hiding it from each other.

It wasn't for another hour, like Caprica said until they both saw the small speck of light on the distance that signified the cheetah village.

" Cap, that's it. That's the village." Said Reach with relief.

Caprica took a breath and her face hardened into a frown. " Reach, when we get closer, we dive down to the ground and skim until we're walking distance. When I say right." Caprica looked at Reach who nodded. They flew for a minute more while the village grew larger. " now!" Said Caprica. Reach dived straight to the ground and once he was there, levelled out and skimmed the ground. Reach flew for a moment more before coming to a rest with the village just past a small stream and some trees. The faint glow of the orange light came in pillars through the trees.

" Well Reach. We're here." Said Caprica looking ahead and already trying to figure out a way in.

Reach squinted a little at the grublins and the amount of orcs inside. " Yup. Lets try not to die."


	8. Shadows are key

Reach and Caprica couched in the bushes beyond that of the village. Both dragons were poised and ready for anything as they formulated there strategy to enter.

" We can't march in there front door like we're invited, Reach." Said Caprica irritably.

" Well its either that or we don't go in-"

" You remember what Ignitus said this mission was called?" Asked Caprica. Reach stared at her like she was insane. " He called it a _shadow run_. Not an open invitation to destroy the village when you enter."

" Well fat lot of good sticking to the shadows will do if we want to enter." Countered Reach.

Caprica growled to herself and turned to the village. The village had wooden walls made of standing tree trunks surrounding the perimeter and at both the front and back were the entrances which, Caprica noticed, was posted with two larger than usual orcs. Flying over was not an option due to the large candles lining the whole wall making anything directly above them light up like the sun.

" So do you have any plans Caprica. Maybe you can figure out how to get into here like you did to defeat Prometheus." Said Reach in an absent minded tone. " Or maybe you can't."

" Just you watch." Snapped Caprica. She took a deep breath before staring straight ahead at the walls. Caprica clocked that the wood was of an intermediate build and had degraded over the years. They were thicker than usual which told her that they were from the forests of northern Avalar because the forests there housed trees growing to this size. One of the trunks however was damaged and Caprica saw that from the gouges and scrapes that it was from orcs and dragons. Looking at it closely, it would only take two hits to break through. The orcs stationed at the entrance were large and had been standing there for a while. Caprica clocked the slight wave in the left orc and the small hight difference in its left arm compared to its right which told her the orc was left handed and was dizzy with sleep. The right orc was standing still and looking directly ahead. The small scrapes on his helmet told her it had saw two – three battles over its life and the type of scratches told her they were from dragons and that a dragon had attacked from the side which suggests an ambush but with the amount of scrapes on it, it told her that not only did the orc struggle with the fight but had missed several fatal attacks. Caprica then looked at the ground before the gate. There were several footsteps in them, all from grublins and that they were fresh told her that the village was well suited to fight. Caprica saw her opening thought.

" Alright then Reach, I have a plan. Both orcs are standing at the main gate and have been for over two hours. The one on the left is the most tired and its almost falling asleep. Careful with the left one though, its left handed. The right orc is the more experienced orc though and has fought many battles all of which are with dragons. You see that trunk their." Caprica pointed and Reach looked. " It will only take two hits to break through and with the distance from it to the orcs, they will think it only to be an animal on the outside of the village. We have to be wary on the inside though, the village has only recently been populated with more grublins than we expected so keep your eyes peeled."

Reach stared at Caprica for a moment. " It scares me how much you can get out of things as small as that."

" Oh its quite easy if you know where to look." Said Caprica with a grin. " C'mon lets go." Both dragons hoped over the stream and ducked into the shadows next to the broken trunk.

" Now what?"

" Now we break through." Said Caprica before sending her elbow straight into the weakest point of the trunk. There was a thundering bang and it slowly echoed into the forest.

" Are you blazing mad! They'll here tha-"

" Both orcs have the helmets on to low for there ears to here properly but aside that their ears are quite small and incapable of hearing great distances as it is."

" The grubli-"

" The grublins give their full trust to the orcs at the gates. They wont suspect a thing unless we make them."

Reach growled at Caprica. Caprica smiled back at him and hit the trunk one last time before it snapped clean through like a twig. Reach then looked at the gaping hole that they could fit through easily and huffed at his sister. " Alright. You were right but from now on, I suggest no speaking."

" Agreed. Only paw gestures once we're inside." Said Caprica. Reach nodded and ducked through the hole and disappeared. Caprica gave one quick look around her then followed suit. Both dragons found themselves in complete darkness once through. Caprica realised that they were directly behind a wooden house giving them immediate cover. Reach snapped his head left and right trying to choose which way to go and settled with left. Caprica allowed Reach to choose this way and followed closely. Reach and Caprica found themselves creeping past makeshift tents with grublins in them. Reach was leading past one tent when suddenly there was movment. Reach and Caprica stopped dead and their heads turned looking at the tent from which the sound came from. They waited for any more and heard nothing. Reach turned back to Caprica and she shrugged.

It wasn't long before Reach and Caprica found the prisons. Standing at the other side of the building, Caprica was putting together a plan to break the countless cheetahs within.

" Wait here." Said Caprica - to Reach's annoyance in that they were not meant to speak - in no more than a murmur and she ventured out to the edge of the shadows gaining a better look of the building. It was made of the same wood used to make the walls and it was more densely packed. The door which face the side of another building was completely metal. Upon closer inspection, Caprica saw the small indents only moles could make and then the craftsmanship of the bars blocking the window in the door were only used in one other city, Warfang. This door was obviously a gift from Warfang. Caprica looked at the details of the scrapes and scratches and came to the conclusion that the door was five years old. The lock on the door however was easily broken. Caprica looked at the lock and noticed that the constant friction of opening and closing caused the metal to become unstable and easily shattered.

Caprica turned and beckoned Reach over to her and when he did, she pointed at the lock. Reach nodded in understanding and peered round both corners, checking if they would have a chance in getting over their.

" The grublins are all huddled down at the south side of the village." Said Reach.

Caprica took a look herself and saw the that most of the tents were down at the south side. " Right, the guards are looking the other way just now. On the count of three, we power ourselves over." Caprica glanced at Reach who nodded. Caprica turned back to looking at the guards and said more animatedly. " One … Two … Three." immediately Caprica put her wings in front of her then grabbed the air with them and flung herself forward. Reach did the same and together, they both zipped across the small path in no more than a blur and came to a stop directly in front of the locked door.

" Now what." Asked Reach.

Caprica held up a talon and was about to do something when a voice suddenly roared. " DRAGONS!" Reach and Caprica snapped round to see three orcs facing them and a never ending army of grublins slowly forming a circle around them.

" Well this is good." Said Reach sarcastically. Caprica growled at him but stopped when an orc walked closer to them. Caprica swung into action mode. She looked at the orc and intermediately distinguished that it was the leader from the lower stances of the others. This orc was younger than the oldest orc she saw at the gates. Caprica saw that the orc had two double bladed swords so this orc was good a fighting. The belt the orc wore in which the swords were kept was made out of dragon skin and it was a dark grade of blue, Caprica noticed small blue markings upon it. She new that only one orc settlement wears dragon skin as belts and that was the Rorn tribe. Caprica then clocked a tattoo burned into the orcs neck and she new that the only orcs in the Rorn tribe were royalty and the age that this orc was, there was only one explanation. This orc was the feared Maron.


	9. Battle of the cheetah village

Caprica scowled. " Maron."

Maron looked at the dragon with some surprise and lifted one of his swords. " Entering and trying to break out prisoners.-"

" You forgot the fact that we were going to defeat you all for this."

" A cheeky dragon at that. Allow me to teach you some respect." Maron lifted one of his swords and brought it into the air. With blinding speed, the orc slammed it down towards Caprica as she closed her eyes

" CAPRICA!" Screamed Reach but before he could move, the sword stopped. Caprica opened her eyes to see another dragon standing before her holding one paw up and easily holding the sword at bay. The dragon then took the sword, used its other hand to punch Maron in the stomach and send him skidding across the ground into the wall. The dragon then snapped the sword in half as if it were nothing more than a small branch.

" We do not kill dragons on the spot Maron. Lord Spyro would have you killed or worse for that." The dragon hissed.

Caprica saw something she never expected from the orc. Fear. An look of horror for the dragon in front of him. The dragon of which, then turned to her and Reach with a smile.

" I apologise for the foolish ones behaviour. But I warn you, expect no less than death if I find out you were doing bad here." The dragon waited for either Reach's or Caprica's response but got nothing. " Speechless. Well it seams we will have to use force to get you to talk."

While the dragon was talking, Caprica was furiously trying to find out who this dragon was by any scratches or marks on the it but found nothing. Caprica had to shake her head. She always was able to find out who somebody was by looking at the evidence on there body but this dragon gave nothing. Not even a clue. Caprica sneered and asked. " Who are you. How come I haven't saw you around the realms."

The dragon seemed to smile at that. " Well my dearest. One, I wasn't in this realm a year ago and for your first question. My name Aerilon."

" What do you mean by, not in this realm." asked Caprica.

Aerilon chuckled. " Simple love, I was dead. Gone. Deceased. I was resurrected by lord Spyro and was given a second chance-"

" Wait, how old does that make you?"

" Seven hundred and fifty three, love."

Caprica felt like she had her look on reality smacked out of existence. The dragon standing in front of her was over seven hundred and looked the same age as Cynder.

Aerilon huffed a growl and said. " But enough talk. Orcs, grublins. Take them."

Caprica jumped back and was about to retaliate when she heard Reach laughing. Aerilon hissed. " What could possibly be funny at a moment like this young dragon?"

Reach stopped laughing and looked straight into the eyes of Aerilon. " Well when you were having your lovely chat with Caprica. You didn't notice me working away at the lock." Reach then held up a paw and hanging from it was the remains of the prison lock. " I counted fifty cheetahs in their."

Aerilon watched as cheetahs surrounded Reach and Caprica, all having bows and swords poised and ready for battle. " You think an extra couple of overgrown cats will do you good against me. Well you are sadly mistaken." Said Aerilon forcefully.

The cheetah standing directly behind Reach suddenly yelled and ran forward with his sword raised. Aerilon didn't move until the cheetah was bringing down the sword. In a flash, the cheetah was on the ground and non moving. Aerilon stood with one of his claws red with blood and the other held the remains of the cheetahs head.

" You're going to have to do, much, better than that." Sighed Aerilon.

Reach could only stare at the dragon before him in wonder and fear of what he was.

" GO!" Yelled one of the cheetahs and all of them sprinted past Reach and Caprica towards them. Reach quickly followed suit and headed straight for Aerilon. Aerilon smirked and waited till Reach was giving a full strength swipe. Aerilon dodged the swipe and smirked at him to which Reach roared and gave a barrage of swipes and tail whips. All of which Aerilon dodged while laughing. Caprica, who was standing watching, Suddenly found her feet and launched herself forward to help her brother. Caprica raced forward and swung her tail towards the head of Aerilon but Aerilon, while dodging all of Reach's hits, also dodged Caprica's tail with a small chuckle. Both Caprica and Reach then worked together, using combat and their elements to get a hit on Aerilon but try as they might, Aerilon dodged every single attempt with the same smirk. Caprica swung a punch straight at Aerilon but he ducked and her fist connected with Reach's face sending him to the ground.

Aerilon laughed at Caprica's miss hap. " At least you can hit something sweetheart."

Caprica roared with rage. " Stop toying with us-" But before she could finish, Aerilon disappeared then reappeared in front of her with a scowl.

" If I wasn't toying with you love, you'd have been dead long ago. Do you not think I heard you breaking through the wooden barrier. Do you not think I heard Reach tell you not to speak once you were in. I hear everything."

" So you new we were in the village yet you didn't do anything." Yelled Reach.

Aerilon chuckled. " Well I wanted to have some fun little Reach." Aerilon smiled but had to dodge a sword from a cheetah and two arrows. " Can these cheetahs even hit anything."

Caprica then saw her chance. Aerilon had turned his head to look at the battle around him so she opened her mouth and fired a ball of fire at him. The fire travelled through the air and hit Aerilon directly on the side of his head. " Yes, direct hit. Take tha-"

Caprica had to stop, the small amount of smoke around Aerilon from the fire had cleared to show the dragon still looking in the same direction but without a scratch on him. Not so much as a smudge. Aerilon turned back to Reach and Caprica. " That felt mildly warm. Good work, love. You're getting hotter … No pun intended."

Caprica sighed angrily and moved a paw but felt a speck of water hit her nose. She looked up just as a blinding white light of lightening flashed across the sky followed by the crashing sound of thunder. Caprica looked back at Aerilon just as rain started to fall. " Reach." She whispered. " We have to-"

" Ah, ah ah. I can here you sweetheart. Don't think you can whisper to Reach while i'm here." Said Aerilon.

" Well it seems now I can finally teach you some respect dragon." Came a rasped low voice. Caprica turned to see Maron stalking towards her with his swords out and an evil grin on his face.

Aerilon waved a dismissive paw at Maron and said in a thoughtful tone. " Now now Maron. We mustn't kill them. Capture yes, but kill. No. Capture them."

Both Reach and Caprica returned to their battle stances and looked at Maron. Caprica took a breath and her eyes glazed over. She saw that the slightly tighter grip of the right sword told her that Maron was right handed. She could smack it out of his hand after he makes the first swing then puncture his ribs after he spins in the direction of Caprica's hit. Short. Capacity to swing a sword, neutralized.

" C'mon." Said Caprica. Reach new that Caprica had a plan with the tone of her voice.

" I'll show you." Roared the orc. Maron ran forward and swung his right sword straight at Caprica's head. Caprica ducked under the sword and smack the bottom of the handle sending it out of Maron's hand and into a nearby grublin. Maron then span uncontrollably in the direction his sword was smack and couldn't stop. Caprica then slammed her talons into his ribs, breaking most of them while she done it. Maron shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

Aerilon had a small amount of satisfaction on his face. " So you are some fun. You didn't do any of that to me."

Caprica, once she tore her claws back out of Maron, gazed at Aerilon angrily. " That's because I can't get anything from you. I'm never not able to read people but you … I can't see anything."

Reach walked over to his sister and looked at Aerilon who was deep in thought.

" Well then this should be brought to Spyro. Grublin's, orcs. Leave the village. Evacuate and rally at the meeting point. We have no use for this village now." Yelled Aerilon.

Reach and Caprica had to shake their heads at what they just heard but it was cut short. Aerilon suddenly got a glint of malice in his eyes before disappearing and reappearing in front of Caprica.

" Leave her!" Screamed Reach but he was knocked by Aerilon into a nearby house. Caprica stood rooted to the ground. Fear striking her heart as Aerilon lent in.

" You're going to be coming with me, love. We'll have bags of fun trying to find out how you can use your intuition that good." Said Aerilon with a warm but deadly smile. Aerilon then moved with blinding speed and struck Caprica across the face, knocking her out instantly.

Reach slowly woke with his head feeling numb. He couldn't remember anything from the night before. Reach opened his eyes to see he was in a bed within wooden walls. He let his eyes glaze over the room but then the smell of burning wood caught him. Reach was about to move but stopped when the door opened. Walking in from the bright morning light was a cheetah. Reach suddenly felt defensive and asked.

" Who are you?"

The cheetah raised a hand. " My name is hunter. And you need not be afraid. We have taken the village and repairs are being made as we speak."

Reach looked at the cheetah for a moment before his memory shot back into action and he remembered. " CAPRICA!" Reach yelled and jumped out of the bed and burst through the door. The whole village was either smouldering or burned black and the mixture of the rain made the charcoal stain anything it touched. Reach looked around helplessly but couldn't see here. Reach then felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped round to see the cheetah from before looking at him with heavy eyes. Reach new in that moment what had happened. Tears started to stream from his eyes as he felt all power to hold himself up fade. He fell to the ground in utter heart break for the only family member he has left. " They took her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reading back over it. Felt like it was a little rushed but oh well. **

**Caprica has been captured.**

** who is Aerilon.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Give me your thoughts on the story so far if you have the time.**


	10. I bid you farewell Reach

Leonis opened his eyes slowly and looked straight ahead from within his building. The eyes of the original purple dragon were wet with growing tears. Leonis blinked once and whispered. " Caprica. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Reach landed hard outside the building he last saw Leonis. Rage filled him to the brim as he stormed through the doors and shouted. " LEONIS!" Leonis sat facing the wall away from Reach and cracked one eye open but closed it again, as if he new Reach was coming. Reach stalked through the doors and kept his eyes on Leonis as he walked around to look at his face. " They took her."

" I know." Said Leonis without the slightest hint of sadness or guilt.

Reach's eyes widened as he stood now glaring at Leonis. " You … you what"

Leonis opened his eyes but did not move. He stayed seated and drifted his head lazily to Reach. " I know she was taken."

" What do you mean you know she was taken?" Bellowed Reach.

" Simple, I know nearly everything-"

" I don't believe that for a second. Now you held back last time when telling me about the purple dragons didn't you?" Reach waited but Leonis didn't reply. Reach continued. " I want you to tell me who that was right now and DON'T! Say you don't know."

Leonis continued looking at Reach. His age showing. Leonis turned back to the wall and closed his eyes. " That was Aerilon, as i'm sure you know. He told you his age?"

" Yes."

" Well it will come as no surprise for you to find out that he is a purple dragon. One of six actually. Including me. Reach, all of the purple dragons are alive and working with Spyro-"

" Wait wait wait wait … you mean to say you sent me out their with my sister knowing full well that there were four purple dragons out there. Not counting Spyro?"

" Yes."

Reach felt the heat in him begin to bubble over and rage build. Reach spat through clenched teeth. " Tell me. Who are they and were they are."

Leonis opened an eye but closed it again and nodded. " Very well. There are six of us in total. You know me and Spyro and that fool Malefor. That leaves three left. You just met Aerilon in the village and he is the predecessor of Malefor. The ones you haven't met are Gemenon and Virgon. Gemenon being over one thousand and the purple dragon before Aerilon. While Virgon is turning two thousand and one within the week and is the purple dragon after me. The second one."

Reach let this new information churn around in his head. He didn't like the sounds of five fully powered purple dragon working against him. " So how do you expect me to face them. I'll need-"

" I can't." Interrupted Leonis.

" You didn't here what I was going to ask."

" Clearly. But the fact that you were about to ask me that you need my powers says otherwise."

Reach stared in astonishment. " But you promised."

" I said no such thing. I told you I would give my power but I did not promise. An issue has arisen and I cannot give you my powers."

" WHAT!" Screamed Reach at the top of his lungs. Reach stood shaking with anger and words were failing him. Reach gouged his eyes into the dragon before him with pure hatred for him. " Why!" Whispered Reach in an effort to keep his voice contained.

Leonis finally opened his eyes but Reach saw that they were different. " I'm sorry Reach. I am … terribly sorry."

" That's it-"

" Reach. I sent you to that village. I sent you their knowing who would go with you. I sent you their … knowing the outcome."

Reach, having forgotten all about gaining Leonis' powers gave a startled yelp. " You new. You new they would take Caprica."

Leonis rose from his sitting position and it was the first time Reach noticed how tall and fierce he could look. Leonis stared into the eyes of Reach. " A necessary loss."

Reach stopped. The three words hitting him like a nothing he had ever felt. " What."

" I had to let Spyro take someone that was connected to a dragon I can confer with. If that said dragon is to say, be killed by Spyro or harmed. I will be set free from this prison and will be able to destroy all five of my descendants once and for all."

Reach didn't want to here and turned to walk away. Leonis didn't follow him but only stared at the wall and said after him. " I'm doing this for the realms. I'm better doing this."

Reach turned his head half around and looked at Leonis with hurt. " You're no better than Spyro himself." Reach turned around and flew out without looking back. Leonis stared at the wall for a moment then slowly sat down and faced back at the wall. He looked up for a moment and had tears in his eyes.

" Then I shall not leave. If you want to save her so much you may save her. But I will never leave this building. I wish you the best with fighting the darkness Reach. for this is the last day you will see me. Perhaps you will find a way. I will forever be sorry. You must know that. This is goodbye."

Leonis then spoke only one word. _Vanish._ The building in which he was in then disappeared

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short one today. but still a chapter done. I'm not going to say anything but i'm sure the chapter speaks for itself.**

**No Leonis... T_T**


	11. Caprica's friend and the brimming war

**A/N: Well here we are again folks. Just a quick thank you to Onyx Da Rager for the review. Gave some good pointers to me which i'm thankful for. **

**Anyway, On with the book in chapter 11. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Caprica woke slowly feeling dazed and disorientated. She noticed that she instantly felt cold and the hardness of the floor beneath her and she raised her head. When she opened her eyes however it was pitch black. She could see nothing. Caprica slowly got to her feet, wobbling a little but stayed up and she strained her ears but heard nothing. Caprica thought for a moment then said timidly. " Hello?" She took some steps forward but suddenly crashed into something metal. Caprica lifted a paw to feel several metal poles running the length of the room she was in. It was then that Caprica new she was in a prison cell and most likely in Spyro's castle.<p>

" You're awake then love." Came a low voice. Caprica whipped her head round to see a door open and a dragon a little taller than her standing their. She couldn't make out any of the dragons features with the light behind him but it was apparent from his stance that he wasn't friendly. The shrouded dragon walked forward and Caprica noticed that the bars ran the length of the room. The dragon chuckled as he entered through the metal bars after using an unknown power to lower them. " I think i'm going to have lots and lots of fun with you, sweetheart."

Caprica shrank back with fear but couldn't go any further when she hit the wall. She looked back at the dragon in front of her who was slowly stalking towards her. " Please don't. Please."

" You haven't lived like I have. Its been quite a while since iv seen a female as beautiful as you. I might just take that to my advantage." Said the dragon darkly.

Caprica knew what he meant immediately and shook her head. " No. Anything but that. Anything." She said. The dragon then stopped before her and raised a talon.

" Now this might hurt … for you." The dragon then grabbed Caprica by the neck and spun her around. Caprica prayed for it to end. " This is go-" But suddenly the dragon stopped. Caprica felt the claws of the dragon rip of her followed by a thundering boom at the opposite side of the prison. Caprica whipped back around to see another dragon staring down the first one growling.

" Aerilon!" Bellowed the new dragon. " She is already dying, do you want to make it more of a misery for her."

Aerilon rose from the wall and barked a laugh. " I can't believe you're protecting her. Oh you." Aerilon then looked past the dragon at Caprica and smiled. " Maybe next time sweetheart. Unit-"

" Go." Said the dragon darkly. Aerilon huffed and stooped out the door. Caprica watched as the dragon stood for a moment more making sure Aerilon was gone before relaxing and he said softly. " Are you alright. Anything hurt."

Caprica couldn't answer the dragon. The words of this dragon were flying through her mind. She was going to die or was dying. Caprica suddenly found her voice but didn't say more than a sentence. " I'm alright." She intended her voice to be strong but it was nothing more than a cackled whisper. The dragon sighed and walked up to her making Caprica freeze.

" Relax. I'm not here to kill you." Said the dragon.

Caprica looked at the dragon and found the courage she and been looking for. " I'm … I'm dying?"

" There's no other way to say it. Yes. Spyro made Gemenon poising you with the convexity soul stop curse." The dragon waited for Caprica to reply but got nothing so continued trying to change the subject. " My names Virgon."

Caprica looked at Virgon still in shock from hearing her inevitable death. " You ... You're being nice to me."

" Well I don't like being rude."

" I'm dying. There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be gone sooner or later."

Virgon looked down for a moment before looking at her. " Look at me Caprica." He waited till she did. " I could let you die. If that is what you really truly wanted." Virgon's eyes became glazed over. " Iv thought about it myself. Twice or maybe three times. Living so long, it seems the only way out. Death, the saviour of my life. But I'll let you in on a little secret." Virgon leaned in closer to Caprica and put a smile on his face. " There's a whole world out their. Cities, Forests, happiness … and love. It only takes you to want it. All you have to do is ask."

Caprica stared at Virgon for a moment. Her eyes finally began to stream and she threw her arms around Virgon weeping. " I don't want to die."

Virgon waited till she stopped crying and pulled her back so he could look at her. " Then. You don't have to." Before Caprica could say anything Virgon put his paw on her forehead and she suddenly felt a pulling sensation. Like flying against the wind, the wind wanting her to go the other way while she fought. Then it vanished like a candle would in rain. Caprica watched as Virgon pulled his paw back and it had a dripping green and purple thick liquid running of off it.

Virgon smiled. " Consider this a gift. And one of the many lives I owe being repaid." Virgon then turned and began to walk out.

" Wait!" Yelled Caprica but as soon as it left her mouth she slammed a paw to it. She never meant to say that yet she had blurted it out.

Virgon turned and looked at her tilting his head. He then raised a paw and closed the door and walked back to her. " I'll stay for you."

" I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone." Said Caprica sadly. She then felt something she wasn't expecting. She felt the warmth of a wing being draped over her and gave a quick glance to see it was Virgon's.

" You don't have to be. "

Caprica sniffed a little and gazed at Virgon. " You're not like the other."

" Caprica. I am the worst out of the others. I'm evil. The worst there is. I only wish I could do something about it."

" You're not evil Virgon. You're anything but that in my eyes."

Virgon turned to Caprica with a look. " You don't know what iv done in my life."

" Tell me then. We're … I'm going to be in here a long time."

Virgon looked at her then nodded. " I was born about two thousand years ago so there's allot so lets just start from when you were born about … fourteen-"

" Sixteen."

" Sixteen years ago. Well I can't say anything else other than I was in the realms of the ancestors. The only difference was that I was still living. Its how all the purple dragon eventually end up." Virgon watched as Caprica gave a puzzled look." You see when a purple dragon reaches the age of around nineteen or twenty, They stop ageing. That is why a purple dragon can live for so long. What happened to me was that I got to live for five hundred years before I decided it was my time to leave. I wasn't needed any more and frankly. I was getting tired of looking after the world. Its a large job to undertake.

So I left to the ancestors realms to live out the remainder of my never ending life with them and I didn't only come across the ancestors. I found out that I was only the second purple dragon ever to exist and I found the original who's name was Leonis. He's a nice dragon. Taught me more than I could imagine about power and skills but he only gave me a fraction of what he new. Five thousand years of living would give you allot of experience and power. Anyway we're going of track … I lived their for a further thousand years and in that time I met another purple dragon named Gemenon who died roughly when I was turning one thousand three hundred. He lived with us and not long after that actually, we met the fourth purple dragon, Aerilon."

" What. Aerilon." gasped Caprica.

Virgon nodded. " Yes. Aerilon wasn't the dragon he is today but that's another part. Anyway we lived for a while and eventually when I was turning two thousand, We we're pulled back into the dragon realms and put under Spyro who had struck a deal with one of the elder ancestors and was tricked into gaining control over all the purple dragons. The only one able to resist it was Leonis because, you see Caprica. The older a purple dragon is, the stronger he gets. Leonis is the big one in our books. None of us could stand up to him. Anyway after coming here. I was the only one able to not become fully under Spyro's control and slowly iv been pulling away from it until now."

" Does that mean..."

" You are correct. I am doing this of my own will. But you must not tell anyone Caprica. I am waiting for the right moment to strike my brothers and kill them."

" Brothers. You sai-"

" Well we looked at each other as brothers instead of descendants of Leonis. It was easier."

Caprica stared into the eyes of Virgon and found herself smiling. " Thank you. Virgon."

Virgon tightened his wing around her for a moment then took it off. " Any time. Now, I must report to Spyro and keep up this act. You must also act ill or they will suspect me or one of the others of treason."

Caprica nodded. " I will."

" Alright. I wish you the best Caprica and I will see you again in the next day. I'll make sure that idiot Aerilon doesn't do anything to you. I promise you that-"

" Virgon … will we ever win this war." Said Caprica with concern.

Virgon didn't smile and said simply. " There are never winners in a war. Death will come to both sides and both sides will experience loss. No, there will only be one loss. And I will make sure that it is not the resistance." He said and walked out. Caprica felt for the first time, at ease. She was told by the second purple dragon that they would win and she felt happy. Caprica stood up and looked out the bars. " I hope you aren't out their looking for me Reach. Be safe."

Far from the castle in Avalar, Reach was inside the cave with the guardians. Terrador was addressing a mass of dragons while Ignitus sat behind them showing hurt and dismay for the earth dragon. Terrador bellowed loudly to the crowed. " We will not stand by as Spyro rages war with the realms. We now have more than triple are original amount of military and now even the army of Spyro. We will fight them before the next full moon. And we. Will. Win!" The crowed erupted into roars of agreement and Terrador looked at Ignitus and noticed Cynder standing next to him with her face low. " You know this has to be done. Spyro, and every other dragon with him will die for their acts. War is upon us once more. And we will not disappoint her."


	12. Reach's discovery and forth coming

The sounds of iron rubbing off more iron sounded through the caves. The quick whipping sounds of arrows flying through the air and the scuffling of sparring. This was the sound of war from within. Terrador stood admiring his battle armour. Every detail was placed specifically. Terrador gazed at it before the rock door opened and Reach walked in with the same face he has had on for the past week. Nothing. No emotion. No feelings. Just the bellowing sound of nothing.

" Reach. I trust you are prepared for what is to come."

Reach didn't look up at him and said. " I am ready to do whatever it takes to get her back. I will kill Spyro himself if I have to."

" Just be thankful we got told where Spyro's castle is or we wouldn't be mounting this attack."

" Oh I am. Don't think i'm not for one second."

Terrador nodded and looked at the door from which Reach came from. " Perhaps you should train. I will be doing nothing else apart from preparing for what's to come."

" Fine then. But don't expect me back until we are leaving." Said Reach aggressively.

Terrador sighed just as Ignitus walked in. Reach stormed past him and out the caves leaving Ignitus looking between the earth dragon and where Reach had disappeared. " He hasn't been coping well since she was taken."

" I fear he is losing his right of mind. He is blinded by revenge and wants nothing more than it." Said Ignitus with worry.

Terrador showed no such fear as he spoke. " Revenge is just another word for using emotions to gain the upper hand in battle. He will fight at least double what he normally would now."

" You can't let a dragon fight with nothing but revenge on their mind. Look what happened to … Cyril."

Terrador stopped and turned to the picture of Cyril and hung his head. " Desperate times call for desperate measures Ignitus. You of all dragons should see that."

Ignitus shook his head and turned to walk out. " Revenge has never had a right time to be used. It only causes more pain. I will see you tomorrow for planing this battle. Cynder will be our best bet at gaining a few pointers on how to handle the enemy army."

" I know Ignitus. I know."

Reach stopped outside his bedroom door. His and Caprica's bedroom. Multiple thoughts were racing through his mind as he gouged his eyes into the wooden door.

" Deep breaths Reach." He said to himself before entering. Reach was going to look for anything in Caprica's side of the room that would suggest anything to where she would go if she were to get out from her prison. Reach didn't like the idea of his sister lying out in the harsh weather while he staid inside the caves.

Reach walked in slowly and looked around. Everything seamed to be the same as it was before. Even the wool cover was still the way it was before Caprica and Reach left for the village. Reach took another deep breath before walking over. Nothing was their from what Reach could see of any importance. Reach looked around until something caught his eye however. A small white drawing that was carved onto the wall was at the top corner of the room. Reach walked under it and inspected it. The drawing was only of a small dragon looking down with its tail also pointing down. Reach dismissed it at first but remembered his sisters ways of seeing things. No doubt that this drawing would lead somewhere to something that could give Reach a clue as to where Caprica might be. Reach followed the dragons looking face all the way down to the bottom of the wall and when he reach it. He found a small line of scratches running along it.

Reach lifted a paw and rubbed it on the line but as soon as he touched it, the rock around the line shuddered and move out of the way to become a hidden space. Reach peered in and caught sight of a wooden object with a delicate golden seal. Reach slowly brought it out with an inquisitive look. " What are you." He said to himself. Reach carefully took the hinge and unlocked the box and pulled the lid of it to reveal something he didn't expect. Inside was two small glass cylinders and one of them contained a bright neon green liquid. The other was empty. Reach also saw a note inside it and became even more curious before opening it.

_Reach. I know this will most likely be you opening the box. Probably because you've become so worried about me, you have braved the line and crossed over to my side of the room. You're getting a hit on the head for that. The force to push you to go over to my side may be that I am trapped somewhere, told you too or worse, I have died and you're looking for sentimental values of me. Well Reach, have you ever wondered how I can read things no normal dragon can. And get the full life story of a dragon just by looking at him. Well you will have noticed one of the cylinders is empty. Yes, these cylinders are what gave me the ability and if I am correct, there is one left. That one Reach, is for you. It is my gift to you. Whether it be my final gift or you have found it by me telling you too. Know this Reach. You will forever be my brother and my greatest companion. The only one I could ever share my life with._

_I love you, dear brother. Caprica_

Reach stared at the note for a few moments in shock. It finally dawned on him that Spyro might have just killed her and what she said in this note might be true. This might be the last thing he has to remember her by. The thought killed Reach to think about so he put the note gently to one side and pulled out the last full cylinder. Reach tilted his head and swirled the liquid about for a moment wondering what it would be like to see everything and to know almost everything.

" Here goes." Reach said to himself and he drank it all. Reach took the cylinder away and put it back in the box. He felt nothing. Not even the slightest hint of any change. Reach looked at the other cylinder that Caprica had drank. He noticed several scratches on it that suggested that Caprica was in a rush to drink it and they small creases in the fabric around the bottle keeping it from smashing also told him Caprica had rammed the cylinder back in. Reach then noticed a pink mark on the cylinder and remembered that the only time Caprica has had anything pink on her was her last birthday. Reach judged by the direction of the mark and the sharpness that it was after he had helped try to get it all of and that it was a small trace amount left on her paw which also meant that it was after nightfall. Reach remembered that at one time he was in the main cave and Caprica had left to do something in her room which she didn't tell Reach. This must be what she was doing.

Reach shook his head sharply and rocked back looking at the bottle. He could see every detail. He knew how and roughly when it had gotten their and possibly why. That's when Reach realized that the liquid had no painful experience to tell him that it had worked. It only changed the way he saw things without any hint of pain or notice of the change. Reach felt something else in him though. Confidence. He felt as if he could take on the world.

" Time for some business." Reach said to himself as he nearly flew out the bedroom and out the caves. Reach flew for what seemed like an eternity until he landed on the ledge of a cliff looking at a large castle. The castle was black and had fire lighting it everywhere. Reach could see all around it that there were grublins and orcs patrolling.

Reach looked up to the castle and a smile sprang across his face. " I'm coming Caprica."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok then. so Reach is at Spyro's castle. Wonder how this is going to work out. Sorry for the missed day. And also, sorry if some of you didn't like what i did to Reach. just thought that it would make it better when it comes to the final chapters.**

** Anyway hope you like it. **


	13. All peace shall end

Reach jumped off the cliff and plummeted to the ground. He landed with a thud and looked up to the now looming castle.

" Isn't so bad." Reach said to himself. He didn't know it but his newly found confidence that he could win was being massively overestimated. Reach crouched low and flung himself forward so close to the ground that he could be mistaken for a shadow. He landed at the outer rim of the castles wall and looked up to see an orc scanning the area around him. The night gave Reach the element of stealth and surprise but he new that once he revealed himself, all the grublins and orcs within would hunt him down and kill him. He new that his best chance to get Caprica was a hit and run solution. Get in somehow and get out using any means necessary. Reach looked up again and counted five orcs all walking upon the wall above him. He new that they all gazed in different directions every now and again and he new that judging by the looks of the orcs, they were young which also meant that they were inexperienced. Reach chuckled at the thought before lifting his wings and, without checking to see if the orcs were looking opposite directions, flew up the wall.

Reach appeared in front of the orc and before the orc could say anything, Reach dove his claws into its neck before pulling it over the wall and letting it fall. Reach then flung himself forward and into the shadows within the castle. Reach chanced a glance back and saw that the orcs were oblivious to his intrusion. He smiled before proceeding through. The castle was almost as frightening on the inside as it was on the outside. Every corridor was black as night with only a phew candles lightening the way. Reach didn't let it get to him though as he slithered his way through the walkways. Reach new he would have to either look for a map of the castle or hopefully come across Caprica's scent which in turn would lead him straight to her.

Reach took himself round a couple more bends untit he saw something that made his blood churn. Facing the other way from him was a black dragon. Reach remembered the dragon to most likely be Aerilon but the dragon hadn't seen Reach yet and was watching the end of the corridor. Reach, as quite as a mouse, tip taloned back to the bend he came round.

" Where are you. Damn the ancestors Gemenon." Sulked Aerilon. Reach had froze when he said this but continued moving back until he was around the corner. He started to move away but stopped when he heard Aerilon call someone. " Ah, Virgon. I assume you're going back to see that female again yes. Oh what was her name again, ah yes Caprica."

Reach listened in as the other dragon – Virgon – spoke with anger, to his surprise. " And what is it to you young one."

" Young one!" Exclaimed Aerilon. " You're talking to a seven hundred year old dragon-"

" Yes, Which is young in my eyes. You haven't lived for two thousand years. Not even one thousand yet. You don't have the right to look down on others when I can as easily look down on you." Reach shuddered a little but it was no surprise to him. He new Virgon was over two thousand thanks to Leonis. Reach held back a growl at the remembrance of the original purple dragon.

" You forget you're place Virgon. You may be the oldest and strongest here but that doesn't mean to say me and the others can kill you. I wager it would only take me and Gemenon to kill you."

" Pah. Id like to see you try." Laughed Virgon.

" I will show you how capable I am alone. Here right now."

Reach heard Virgon chuckle slightly again. " I would but I have to get this to Caprica. She wont be living long from what iv heard."

" Oh, she should be dead by now actually. Maybe its taking longer for her."

" Yes but don't worry. She'll be dead in no time and you can have a real excuse to toy with her brother."

Aerilon laughed moronically. " You are correct their my friend. I must be returning to my training now then. BE sure to say hello to Caprica for me. I'm sure she would enjoy that before she dies."

Reach heard some shuffling and dared a peak round the corner to find it empty. He then launched himself down the length of it and soon found the unfamiliar scent which was Virgon's.

" So you will take me to Caprica then." He said to himself as he followed the smell. Reach found the smell taking him down into the bowels of the castle and he finally stopped when he came to a door. The door was made of stone and was half open. Reach peered in and saw Virgon looking at Caprica. Reach couldn't hold it any longer and he roared before bursting through the door and launching himself at Virgon. To Reach's surprise, when he hit the dragon with all he had. Virgon stood unmoving. It was as if Reach had ran into a brick wall.

" Reach!" He heard his name being called. Reach turned and only had a moment to look before he was flung to the floor and had his sisters arms around him. " I'm so happy to see you. I thought the worst had happened to my little brother." She smiled and stood up allowing Reach to stand. Reach however was still in a battle stance looking directly at Virgon. Caprica noticed this and laughed a little. " Reach this is Virgon. He is on our side really so you have nothing to worry about."

Virgon held out a paw and smiled. " Its a pleasure young Reach. You're sister here has told me much about you."

Reach growled a little. " Did I not here correctly in the corridors back their?"

" We all have to keep up appearances."

Reach wavered on the thought for a moment before allowing himself to trust the dragon. Reach took Virgon's paw and shook it. " Glad i'm not the only one good here."

" You are a complete idiot though. How could you possibly think about coming here. Is there anyone else with you?" Said Caprica. Reach shook his head. " Then I suggest you leave. Me and Virgon have made a plan for both me and him to leave together. If you are caught here then it will reveal Virgon's true nature to the others. You must leave."

" What!" Said Reach in astonishment. " No you need to come. We can get out and be free. You have to understand that."

" No Reach. I'm staying here. I want to free Virgon-"

" But he can free himself. He's strong enough to do it but you're not." Reach countered.

" I agree Caprica." Said Virgon suddenly.

Caprica held up a paw to Virgon's mouth and glared at him. " We made a deal. I will help you get out this place and Reach will just have to deal with it. Dear old brother of mine he is."

Virgon nodded and turned to Reach. " Come on th-"

" What. NO!"

" Reach. You're sister doesn't want you here-"

" The ancestors above, she does. Don't you Caprica?"

Caprica looked at Reach with sad eyes. " No Reach. I want you to be safe and go. I'll get out with Virgon so don't worry about me."

Reach stared at Caprica utterly broken. His sister was turning him down to save her. Reach then opened his intellectual eyes and scanned her and Virgon. Caprica was sat on her haunches normally but her whole body was angled towards Virgon. Reach saw that her eyes flickered to him every now and again and whenever they did, a smile tugged at her mouth for a millisecond. He turned his eyes to Virgon and saw him looking only at her with a soft smile on his face. His whole body was relaxed and showed no sign of tenseness in the slightest .What Reach came to the conclusion of was making him retch.

Reach looked at Virgon and then back to Caprica. " You can't be serious."

Caprica frowned then it turned into a glare at Reach. " What." She snapped and was about to continue but Reach held up a hand.

" I don't want to hear it. Have fun escaping with Virgon." Reach then turned and left the room and walked back up the corridor. He followed the exact route he used to enter and before he new it, he was standing in the shadows of the ledge he used to enter. Reach opened his wings and growled. Suddenly a paw grabbed him and threw him at the nearest wall sending him straight through it. Reach shot his head up to see Aerilon grinning at him.

" Oh little Reach. Didn't you think to cover your scent somehow. Maybe the boots of an orc on your paws. But no, you didn't so now I have this dilemma. Kill you now or take you to Spyro. Hmm what to do."

Reach growled and new what exactly to do. Looking at the dragon, he saw that he was right pawed and that he favoured kicking of the ground with his left hind paw. He also saw that from the way Aerilon was standing he could kick his left paw and punch him in the chin sending him over the ledge.

" Maybe you can do this." Reach said before charging him. " DIE!" Reach smacked him on the left paw and then gave Aerilon and almighty uppercut sending him off he edge. Reach jumped of the edge as well following him but came to the ground to find nothing.

" Whoa. Its been a long time before iv been caught of guard like that. Congratulations, you successful made me feel that punch. But sadly you cannot handle me by yourself and from the looks of it. You're going to die tonight."

Reach stared at Aerilon for a long moment and finally had his confidence broken and replaced with fear.

" He wont be dying tonight." Said a voice.

Aerilon turned and said lazily. " And why is tha-" Standing their was Ignitus. Reach gawked as he saw Terrador, Volteer and Cynder standing behind him growling and behind them was the entire resistance's army of dragons.

" I will not allow that to happen." Ignitus continued.

" So battle has hit us already. Well I can assure you that _you_ will lose." Aerilon hissed before launching up into the air and roaring towards the castle. " To arms!"

Reach turned to Ignitus who was looking up at Aerilon. Ignitus sighed as grublins and orcs poured out the gates. " And so it begins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final battle has begun. What will happen to both sides. Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of Redemption. **

**So then, give me you're thoughts and also tell me what would you like to see happen in the next chapters. **

**and as Always, hope you enjoy**


	14. War PT I

Reach jumped into the air and headed straight for Aerilon with everything he had. Aerilon laughed and dodged a swipe while smacking Reach across the muzzle.

" Maybe you should fight someone a little more of you're level Reach." Said Aerilon as he pointed behind him. Reach looked to see two dragons standing their. " We don't just kill the dragons we capture. Have fun." And with that, Aerilon disappeared out the air and started to take on Ignitus and Cynder. Reach looked at the dragon who only grinned at him. Reach roared and shot forward to them, Using his newly founded enchantments, he kicked the left dragon in the head and spun round letting his wings grab hold of the other dragon and swing them. Both of the dragons were flung towards the wall and before they hit it, both dragons used there legs and wings to push back of the wall and straight for Reach.

" Come on!" Reach yelled as the dragons neared him.

" Here you go." Yelled one of the dragons as it let out a stream of fire. Reach had to evade it and only missed it by inches but Reach was then met with a paw to the face from the other dragon. Sending him flying into the castle wall and through it. Reach shook off the hit and stood up only to see the dragons upon him once more in their relentless assault. Reach had to dodge swipes coming from both dragons but found his gap. Reach kicked the left dragon in the stomach and it was momentarily wounded. Reach then quickly punched the other in the maw before giving another one to the side of the neck. Reach then gave him an uppercut and sent the dragon head over heals but Reach wasn't finished. As the dragon flipped over itself, Reach caught its tail and with an almighty through, threw it into the furthest away wall and the dragon went though it and landed into open area.

" That was a good one." Said the dragon who had recovered from Reach's punch. " But unfortunately for you, we don't scare that easily and we certainly don't die that easy. So here I come."

Reach crouched as the dragon approached him and thought for a split second of what to do. The dragon was flying at him with its arms extended towards Reach leaving his underbelly exposed. Reach didn't have to think any more and when the dragon was upon him, Reach slammed down to the floor and kicked the dragon in it underbelly.

" Oh Reach. Ash here isn't doing to well and Apollo out there on the ground isn't doing much better. Oh well, i'll have more come to you once i'm finished with the guardians. By for now." Reach turned to see Aerilon smugly looking at him before being smacked across the face with the gleaming white clause that were Cynder's and vanishing from view. Suddenly Reach was hit in the ribs and flung out to where the other dragon was by Ash and he hit the stone floor hard. Ash flew out after him and landed in-front of Reach with a smile. Reach launched up from where he lay and sidestepped a swing from Ash and jumped over his back, elbowing him in the wing joints while he did so, sending him to the ground. Reach landed and then was almost immediately whipped by the tail of Apollo who had regained composure after his through.

Reach felt wet blood treacle down his cheek and growled before launching at Apollo. This time for the kill. Reach flew towards him and used his wings to, at the last minute, change his angle and allow his claw to sink home in Apollo's neck. Apollo screamed in agony but Reach silenced it with a quick movement.

" Damn you!" Reach heard and turned to only just dodge the tail blade of Ash. Ash missed Reach a second time in the face but the third time he struck Reach in the chest causing the breast plate to crack. Reach grunted in pain but didn't stop as he spun around and used the tips of his wings to slice to long gashes into the sides of Ash. Reach then quickly used all his strength and hit Ash in the head sending him to the ground. Ash was knocked out.

Reach, after taking a breath, fired out the castle wall to find utter destruction and devastation everywhere. Dragons where fighting grublins upon grublins and orcs were slamming other dragons into the ground. Reach followed the fires and ice breaths until he found Aerilon. Aerilon was midway in a fight between him, Ignitus, Volteer and Cynder. Terrador was slowly getting ready to hit him with an earth blast but Reach could see Aerilon's awareness of this and new what to do.

" Terrador, now!" Yelled Cynder and with a large booming roar, Terrador shot five earth bullets at Aerilon.

" Oh you foolish dragon." Sighed Aerilon as he turned and waved a dismissive paw and the earth bullets disintegrated. " You remember I am a pu-" But Aerilon was stopped when Reach's paw grabbed his wings and started to rip them. Aerilon yelled and turned to rip Reach apart but Reach saw it coming and let go of the now non moving wings of Aerilon. Aerilon fell and hit the ground hard sending some dust out to the surrounding area and some grublins momentarily stopped but continued not a second later.

" Right and now for the others." Said Cynder.

" WAIT!" Yelled Volteer. Everyone looked back at the ground where Aerilon was and saw him standing with a grin. His ripped wings seamed to have completely healed and he gave no sign of weakness.

" That was good. But lets bring it up a notch shall we." Said Aerilon before suddenly disappearing and reappearing above them. Aerilon then raised a paw and fire shot out of it towards Terrador at blinding speed but it missed when Ignitus pushed him out of the way. Aerilon laughed and lifted the other paw and shot wind the speed of a tornado out of it and it blew the hovering dragons out in different directions. He then dove and once at the same level as the others. Aerilon started to spin and it got faster and faster until the dragon was no more than a blur. Suddenly a spout of fire rocketed up from the tip of the blur and it formed a fire tornado. Reach flew down to avoid it but stopped when the wind started to blow upwards sending anything that wasn't out of range into it.

Ignitus saw one way to stop it and turned, flying into the blur that was Aerilon. Ignitus was sent spiralling down to the ground but Aerilon regained himself after being knocked from his spin.

" We need to go." Said Caprica desperately as Virgon was looking down every corridor before running down it.

" Listen to the roaring and yelling outside. The battle has begun and we must find a way out of here before we join-"

" Just blow a hole in the wall. Its not going to be your castle any more." Said Caprica impatiently.

Virgon looked at her for a moment before turning to the wall and taking a deep breath. " Id turn away if I were you." He said before letting out a large beam of purple convexity which destroyed the wall completely. " C'mon lets go." Said Virgon before jumping into the air and heading for the battle. Caprica followed closely behind.

Aerilon hovered looking at Ignitus, Cynder and Reach. Terrador was now busy fighting three corrupted dragons while Volteer was taking on two orcs. Aerilon laughed loudly. " You think you can defeat me. A seven hundred year old purple dragon. You have to be joking Ignitus. You can't-"

" We can. And we must." Ignitus countered and sprayed fire at the purple dragon. Aerilon smiled and sidestepped the blast before letting a stream of convexity leave his maw. His beam however was met with another in the for of Cynder's convexity but it was in no way enough to defeat Aerilon's. Cynder pushed all her strength into the blast and was only able to move the fighting beam forward a little. Aerilon growled as he put more energy into his and it was as if Cynder's convexity blast didn't even exist with the way Aerilon's overpowered it. Cynder had to use her shadow element to dive into the ground to avoid being killed by the beam. The beam fired along the ground and hit several grublins, cheetahs and orcs who were fighting for survival more than to win war.

Aerilon smiled slyly. " You have an alright ability in convexity love. But it wont win you any battle against me."

Cynder popped out of the shadows glaring at the purple dragon as she did.

Reach growled and thought he had enough surprise in his attack that he would hurt the dragon so he opened his mouth and let go five balls of fire which all hit him. Reach stared in hope that it at least hurt him but when the small amount of smoke cleared, it showed Aerilon to have no scratches on him at all.

" You can't hurt me Reach. You all standing and hovering their can't hurt me."

" Then maybe I can." Came another voice. Aerilon didn't have time to turn as another purple paw hit him in the faces sending him across the entire castle and into the ground creating an impact crater bigger than himself. Aerilon recovered and turned to see the one dragon he was afraid of and the one dragon that could easily beat him. Virgon hovered above the other dragons sneering at Aerilon. " You can't win against me."

Caprica landed next to Reach and stared at Aerilon just in time to here him say.

" I agree. But _WE _can." Aerilon said. All the dragons watched in horror as another two purple dragons landed on the wall of the castle. Aerilon pointed to them and laughed. " Allow me to introduce you to Gemenon. A one and a half thousand year old dragon and a good laugh when it comes to fighting. And the other is the baby of us all. His name … Well i'm sure you all remember Malefor."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH :O Malefor is back.<strong>

** I like it how he is the baby of all the purple dragons. Except from Spyro but you'll find out about him.**

**hope you like it.**


	15. War PT II

The dragons stared in horror as the two new purple dragons landed in front of them.

" Glad to finally be a part of this fight." Said Gemenon. He was exactly the same as Aerilon except he was bigger and had longer talons with a huge tail blade. He looked at them then glanced at Malefor.

Malefor walked in-front a little and laughed darkly at Ignitus and the others. " What's wrong? You look like you've laid eyes upon a ghost-"

" How are you alive Malefor. I killed you with help fro-" Cynder started but Malefor cut in.

" Oh you did kill me. I was defeated by you and Spyro. Thankfully I was resurrected by Spyro himself, along with the other purple dragons here. It was a shame really. Spyro, tricked into becoming evil instead of wanting it."

" What do you mean tricked?" Cynder hissed.

Malefor tilted his head back and laughed. " That is another story for you to find out. But for now, I must finish a job I started a long time ago." Malefor then arched his wings back and was about to surge forward when a paw stopped him.

Gemenon was glaring at Malefor who actually shrank away in fear. Gemenon raised his gaze from Malefor and looked at Cynder and the others. " I will give you this one chance, unlike this infant here. I ill give you the chance to either. Join us … or die."

Ignitus huffed while looking at him. " I think you of all dragons already know the answer to that."

Gemenon nodded with a small twist of regret. " Well then. Its time to end you all. Malefor, by all means go ahead but go for Ignitus first."

Malefor grinned at Gemenon before launching forward to Ignitus. Ignitus however jumped into the air followed by Malefor and Terrador jumped up after them. Cynder looked back at Gemenon as Reach and Caprica stood watching Ignitus and Terrador battle the former dark master.

" And what are you going to do Gemenon?" Asked Cynder.

" Simple, kill you of course." Said Gemenon before disappearing and reappearing in-front of Cynder. He threw down a claw but it was stopped by Virgon sending out a shock-wave from the two titans connecting. Virgon growled and as fast as lightening, grabbed Gemenon and threw him towards Aerilon. Aerilon spun out of the way as Gemenon flew like a missile past him and hit the top spire of the castle. Virgon then slammed into Aerilon sending him to the ground but didn't block the convexity attack from Gemenon after he recovered. Virgon was hit full force in the stomach and was sent spiralling into Malefor as he was attacking Ignitus. Malefor span round and clawed at Virgon but his claws didn't do so much as a scratch. Virgon regained himself and powered or Malefor straight back at Gemenon.

Reach stared at the battles going on above not knowing what to do. Caprica came up to him and smiled softly. " Virgon can take care of himself. Its Malefor we have to deal with."

Reach nodded. " Alright. You ready." Caprica didn't nod but took of straight for Malefor and Reach followed suit.

Malefor laughed as he threw Cynder into Ignitus and dodged an earth bullet from Terrador. " This is to easy."

Cynder turned back and saw that Reach and Caprica were about to blow a stream of fire at Malefor. Cynder secretly powered up convexity and as soon as she had enough, fired it at Malefor. Malefor simply huffed and put his paw up stopping the beam. " You can't be serious?"

" I'm not. But they are." Cynder said cutting of the beam. Malefor span round just as a ball of fire easily bigger than himself plunged into him. Reach and Caprica combined their efforts and so far it was working but Suddenly, Virgon was thrown through the stream of fire causing a small gap to appear in which time, Malefor used to escape the stream. Virgon flew back at Aerilon and Gemenon and thundering booms sounded every time they hit each other. Reach looked and saw Malefor, steam rising of him and burn marks everywhere.

" You got lucky. Never again!" He roared and flew towards them but he was stopped when Cynder, Ignitus and Terrador plunged into him and they began using combined efforts to stop Malefor.

Cynder noticed that Malefor was considerably weaker after the attack from Reach and Caprica and suddenly had a brain storm. Cynder clawed Malefor into Ignitus and Terrador and turned to the two younger dragons and yelled. " Do that again when I say. Power up now."

Reach and Caprica did as they were told, and while dodging clubs and arrows from the grublins bellow, powered up and waited. Suddenly they both saw what Cynder meant when she grabbed Malefor by the tail and threw him towards Reach and Caprica. " NOW!" She roared. Both dragons let their power flow out all at once into a gargantuan spiralling column of fire. Malefor had no way out and curled into a ball as he met the fire and was completely engulfed.

" Hold it. Keep it going." Yelled Ignitus but Reach and Caprica were still young and the fire was starting to shrink. Ignitus new they were going to stop so flew to them and once there. He fired his own stream of fire into the large column propelling it back up to its original size. Cynder could hear Malefor roaring and yelling inside as he relentlessly tried to escape but to no avail.

" Nearly their. He'll be defeated soon. Just a little longer." Yelled Cynder. Reach, Caprica and Ignitus surged their last amounts of energy into the blast and then the stream cut off. They watched in anticipation for what had become of Malefor but what they saw didn't help their courage. Malefor was still very much alive but was severely wounded. Malefor was so wounded he couldn't stay in the air and hit the ground with a large bang before looking back up at them. Cynder new he was on his last steps and new what to do.

Virgon dodged an attack barley from Gemenon only to be punched by Aerilon. Virgon took the punch without a flinch and gave Aerilon his own punch, sending him into Gemenon.

" You're strong Aerilon I'll give you that. But not strong enough-" Yelled Virgon.

" He isn't alone. I'm here and together we can kill you Virgon." Yelled Gemenon before firing a beam of divexity at him. Virgon flew out the way of it and fired five balls of fire followed by three balls of ice. He then flew upwards and statically charge the clouds above them and after a moment, flung his paws towards Gemenon. Lightening sparked out of the sky and zipped towards Gemenon. Gemenon couldn't dodge and was struck by the lightening head on sending him into the ground. Aerilon watched with horror but it was buried when Gemenon rose out of the ground without a scratch.

" Aerilon. Final strike." Gemenon roared. Aerilon turned back to Virgon with a smile before he started to spin. Gemenon flew to his side and started to spin as well and in a flash, fire surrounded them which quickly turned to the white energy of divexity. Virgon curled into a ball and blocked the inevitable but it wasn't enough. Gemenon and Aerilon both struck at the same time with enough force that it sent Virgon head over heals and into the ground. Virgon hit the ground and was riving in pain. Gemenon and Aerilon looked at each other and nodded before powering up again to finish the job.

Cynder fired a beam of convexity at Malefor and he tried to counter with his own but didn't have the strength. Malefor was engulfed in the purple beam and was well and truly defeated. Cynder held the beam for a moment making doubly sure he wouldn't return before cutting it off and growling. " Good riddance."

" Cynder look." Caprica yelled as She saw Gemenon and Aerilon powering up to finish Virgon.

" Dragons, on me." Yelled Terrador as five other dragons from the battle joined them and Cynder, Ignitus, Reach and Caprica all flew over and landed directly in-front of Virgon.

Gemenon stopped spinning closely followed by Aerilon and they looked at the small mass of dragons protecting Virgon and laughed.

" Looks like we'll have to finish of everyone then." Aerilon said and Gemenon smiled.

" Oh what do we have here." Said a voice. Gemenon and Aerilon both stopped dead and bowed down. Reach turned and saw the dragon he didn't want to the most. Ignitus turned and felt the pang of hurt and loss of his best friend. Terrador, Volteer and Caprica turned and started to cower in fear. Cynder slowly panned round and felt her heart explode as the one dragon she loved stood smiling at them all. The one dragon she couldn't save from being turned into darkness. The one dragon she failed to help in his time of need. Spyro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I want to make this clear for anyone who thinks otherwise. This is just a fic about what would happen if Spyro were to be evil somehow. Even though that could never happen. But this is in no way me trying to put him down or something. This is just my interpretation of what _COULD _happen. nothing more.**

**Anyway, rant over. Spyro has just shown up. ooooooh. You might want to avoid the next chapter. That's only if you don't like reading about Spyro being evil. **

**but as always, hope you like it.**


	16. War PT III

Spyro stood with a smile which slowly turned into a glare. " You have sealed your fate by coming here. You will not leave alive."

" You will not win." Cypher Suddenly yelled jumping from behind the small group of dragons at Spyro. Spyro glared at Cypher while he was in the air and lifted a paw. He waved it and Cypher screamed before becoming nothing but purple dust. Spyro lowered and returned his gaze back to the dragons protecting Virgon

" Spyro." Hissed Caprica and She shrank back. Cynder couldn't move and only stared. She hadn't saw Spyro since his turn and even then, the purple dragon wasn't this evil.

" Spyro. Stop this madness." Ignitus said Forcefully. Gemenon and Aerilon both growled and began to close the gap between them and Ignitus.

" Stop." Yelled Spyro and they stopped there march. " You can't possibly think I want to join your side after what happened. And you of all dragons shouldn't be the one asking me." Said Spyro glancing at Ignitus' missing right leg and burns.

Ignitus shivered but stood his ground. " You leave me no choic-"

" No, you leave _me _no choice Ignitus. Allow me to show you I am not playing your games." Hissed Spyro. He raised his left paw and the ground shook. Suddenly purple lightening shot out of his paw and hit the ground in-front of him and out from it, purple smoke rose. Spyro creased his scaly eyebrows as he concentrated hard. Cynder watched along with the others as the purple smoke blew away to reveal another purple dragon standing glaring at them. Cynder whipped her head round to the crater that Malefor died in to see his body no longer there. She slowly turned it back to face the now very alive Malefor.

Malefor growled and spoke while not leaving eye contact with Cynder and Ignitus. " Thank you lord Spyro. As ever, I am eternally grateful."

" You will not need to be grateful if you, Gemenon and Aerilon dispose of these dragons once and for all." Said Spyro. Malefor, Gemenon and Aerilon all bowed their head then each of them grew a small smile as they stalked forward. As the moved, Electric lightening danced around their bodies and their claws dug into the ground.

" You will not hurt them." Shouted a voice. Reach turned and saw Virgon slam into the ground before them prepared for battle.

Spyro chuckled darkly. " My fellow purple dragons. Kill the traitor known as Virgon. Do note leave any trace of his existence in this world."

" As you wish lord Spyro." The dragons said simultaneously. Virgon leapt at all three with his teeth bared and hurled into Gemenon clawing him across the face while blocking a punch from Malefor but didn't block one from Aerilon. Aerilon punched Virgon in the back and sent him to the ground. Gemenon then grabbed Virgon by the horns causing him extreme pain and threw him into the air. Aerilon then fired a beam of convexity towards him to which Virgon countered by sending his own. Both beams connected at equal distances between both dragons and both fought for power. Virgon having already lost over seventy percent of his power was struggling to keep going. Gemenon saw his chance and turned to Malefor. " You fly up their and distract him." He yelled before grabbing Malefor and physically throwing him up to Virgon's left. Gemenon then powered up all he could muster into one convexity beam and kept it in his mouth. Gemenon then disappeared from where he stood and reappeared right beside Virgon on his left and released all his energy in one gargantuan convexity blast which blew away everything in its past including the whole east side of the castle. When the blast stopped, Virgon wasn't in the air any more. Gemenon looked to the ground but found nothing. The dragon known as Virgon had been killed on the spot by the blast instantly.

Aerilon burst into laughter and turned to Spyro. " You wont be seeing him again very soon my lord."

Spyro didn't laugh but turned to Cynder who had walked towards him. Cynder stared straight into the eyes of the dragon in-front of her with eyes watering. " Spyro. I want you to stop this. You can'-"

" Maybe I haven't made my point." Spyro said in a deadly voice. He raised a claw and snapped two talons together. Aerilon and Gemenon both appeared at either side of Spyro growling. " Take the young one." He ordered. Aerilon vanished and appeared next to Caprica roaring.

" NO!" Reach yelled and moved to punch Aerilon but was instead hit in the head and knocked out by a soft punch from Gemenon who had appeared on the other side and was looking at the others. Gemenon eyes, Terrador, Ignitus and Volteer as if he were daring them to attack but stopped when they both transported back to Spyro's side.

" No stop." Yelled Ignitus. " Take me, not her. Spare her life in return for mine."

" Ignitus no!" Snapped Caprica.

Spyro chuckled a little. " Your life instead of hers. Caprica here has her whole life ahead of her where you have lived yours. She has many experiences to go through where you have. She will forever embed into your minds that I am not playing. Go ahead Aerilon."

Caprica turned in the claws of Aerilon and looked into the eyes of death itself. Aerilon was smiling. " Told you id have some fun with you." Aerilon whispered bringing a claw to her neck.

Caprica had could only watch in fear but she forced herself to say in a fear struck voice. " Tell Reach. I love him. He is the best brother in the world."

Cynder tried to claw her out of Aerilon's hands but Gemenon punched Cynder in the stomach sending her skidding along the ground coming to a rest at the feet of Ignitus. Aerilon laughed. " Very fitting last words. Say bye bye world."

Caprica looked into the eyes of Cynder before Aerilon's claws came down. Caprica was gone.

Far away from the castle, in the dense forest around the resistance's cave. A familiar building appeared in a small clearing. Suddenly it exploded in a dazzling purple light and out from it streaked a purple blur heading directly towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little dark but I think it conveys how dark the purple dragons Cynder and the others are facing are. CAPRICA! NO! Aerilon has really pushed it to far this time**

**Internet cookie for the one who can guess who the purple streak is. **


	17. Redemption

" Has my lord made himself clear." Laughed Aerilon. " He is not playing games.

Cynder roared and hit the floor with a claw. " He has made it very clear. He is not the dragon I new. He is weak, a coward and nothing. The Spyro I new was ten times more the dragon you are today."

Suddenly a black claw was around Cynder's neck and lifting her off the ground. Spyro gouged into her with his eyes and was snarling. " Say that again. One more time."

Cynder huffed and said. " You. Are nothing." Spyro roared and threw her to the ground and hoped back before opening his mouth and a ball of divexity launched out of it at Cynder. The black dragoness closed her eyes for what was to come. Before the beam hit Cynder she was pushed away by Ignitus however and the enevitable happened. The beam connected with him and Ignitus was no more.

" NO, Ignitus." Screamed Terrador as he rushed Spyro but Spyro new what to do. He hit the ground and out from it came a building size peace of earth to which he flung at Terrador. The earth hit Terrador and skidded In the ground.

Cynder's eyes widened at what just happened in mere seconds. Terrador, Ignitus. They were gone. Cynder couldn't help but charge at Spyro with her heart breaking all over again. Spyro chuckled under his breath and shot a second beam of convexity but before it hit her, it was suddenly deflected and sent spiralling of into the black sky. Spyro looked and shrank back in fear and was backing away as the one dragon that could defeat him and all the other purple dragons walked forward.

" L … Leon … Leonis." Spyro said stammering over his name. Leonis stopped and was showing no emotion as he looked at Spyro. " Gemenon, Aerilon, Malefor. Attack." Spyro shouted and all three of them attacked Leonis. The original purple dragon stood rooted to the ground as an ice attack, fire attack and convexity attack were all fired at the same time at him. Leonis vanished as the three beams converged upon him and a small explosion rippled the air around. The smoke cleared to show Leonis standing without a scratch.

" Your going to have to do better than that Spyro." Leonis yelled in a low voice.

" All of you, divexity attack." Ordered Spyro. Three of the dragon all opened there mouths and the energy of divexity powered in them but as quickly as they powered up, suddenly all their powered vanished. Leonis held up a paw and Gemenon, Aerilon and Malefor were pulled to look at him not even a meter away from Leonis.

Leonis concentrated. " I take the darkness in all of you and I cast it out. Never to enter again." He yelled.

The black scales of all three dragons suddenly brightened to the gleaming purple that Leonis was and their eyes dimmed down from the bright white to their natural purple colours. Aerilon, Gemenon and Malefor were no longer under Spyro's command. " I know cast you to the realm of the ancestors in await for my return. You are forgiven for your sins."

" No! My dragon." Spyro yelled before looking at Leonis. " You." He said before launching at the original purple dragon. Leonis dodged a swipe and a convexity beam the size of a small mountain before hitting Spyro to the ground with minimal effort. The anger in Leonis was starting to show as his forehead creased and fine lines were made define.

" Dark master Spyro. You have devastated the balance of this world and have shown no remorse or will to stop. For that you shall pay the ultimate price."Said Leonis as he concentrated. earth, fire, ice and electricity spiralled up one paw as shadow, fear, poison and wind spiralled up the other. Both columns span out and became one large snake like stream which sharpened to a point. Leonis then lifted a paw and slammed in towards Spyro and the stream whizzed towards its target. Spyro closed his eyes and waited for his death.

" Wait!" Yelled Cynder. Leonis halted the stream and glanced out of the side of his eyes at the dragoness.

" Cynder. He has to pay for his sins and this is the only way."

" No. This can't be the only way."

Leonis sighed and turned his head fully. " You want a dragon who's brought about the near enough extinction of the dragons left in this realm."

" Yes." Yelled Cynder. " And you're forgetting what _I _did in the past."

Leonis looked at Cynder for a moment and nodded. He turned back to Spyro, dropping the stream of all the elements. " It is true. You are not yourself and have not been for the past years. It is high time you return, Spyro."

" What. No, I am perfect and I-" Spyro started but was stopped when Leonis put a hand softly on his forehead. Purple lights shot out in every direction as Leonis dragged the darker half of Spyro out and into destruction. After a moment Spyro fell to the ground, his scales no longer black as night but now royal purple.

" You are forgiven Spyro. When you wake up, you will be forgiven by everyone. Just as Cynder has. I look forward to seeing you in the ancestors realm but until then. I bid you a joyful life."

Reach, who had been knocked out started to awake and the first thing his eyes were laid upon was the body of Caprica. " Caprica!" He yelled and ran to her. She wasn't moving. He looked around for help and saw Leonis standing looking at him. He didn't let the sudden appearance of the original dragon stop him when he yelled. " Leonis. Help her please. I beg you … I can't live without her." Reach pleaded.

Leonis calmly walked over to Reach and looked him in the eye. " Reach. You have shown unmatched courage in protecting your family. You have shown me that letting loss come for the greater good is not the way and you were the dragon to help me. For that I will give you one wish."

Reach looked at Leonis then back at Caprica and cried. " I just want my sister back."

Leonis nodded. " A wise choice." He then walked up to Caprica and put a paw on her head and purple lights shot out of it.

**6 months later**

Reach sat calmly watching the sun set as dragons flew back to their houses in the top spire in Warfang. The city having nearly been completely rebuilt.

" Its times like this were I miss you all." Said Reach looking at the sky. " Its times like this when I wish you were here."

" And they are." Said Caprica coming to his side and draping a wing over him. " In here." She said and put a talon to where Reach's heart was. " And now I know you don't want to but you have to get along with Spyro tonight. I know you don't warm up to him but remember Cynder. Well he's just like her just when she was saved. Go easy on him." Commanded Caprica.

Reach rolled his eyes. " Alright. I won't argue or accuse him of being sane when doing all that stuff to the world. ok."

Caprica nodded and smiled at him. " Come on then. We have to meet Virgon before we go-"

" I still can't believe you and him are mates. He's like, two thousand years old."

" Hey. He might be that age but physically he's my age. And he has the ability to grant immortality to others so I'll be his age from now on." Snapped Caprica with a blush.

" Oh and don't forget to make me immortal then." Laughed Reach. They both chuckled as they walked down through the halls of the new temple and before long, they came to a purple door.

Caprica knocked on it once. " Virgon. Reach and I are here. Are you ready." There was a pause before the door opened and out came Virgon with a great big grin on his face.

" I'm always ready. Ah, Reach. How are you since are small match yesterday." Asked Virgon with a smug look.

" Would have beat you if I just didn't fall out the ring." Reach mumbled under his breath. All three of them walked until they came to the main hall and inside were only a phew dragons. Volteer was sitting at the head of the table and Spyro and Cynder were to his right.

" Ah, Caprica, Reach, Virgon. Good to see you here." Volteer said happily. Volteer had never stopped talking after he had his brain repaired from Leonis and was thankful for every moment of it. The three dragons thanked Volteer and took their rightful seats. Volteer cleared his throat. " You know that today is the sixth month since are victory." Spyro gave a mild whine but Volteer continued. " On that day, the dark master was defeated along with the rest of the purple dragons. And We gained not only are realms back … but good friends." Volteer looked at Spyro but he could only nod. " Today we also remember the ones we lost. Ignitus, Terrador and Cyril among the guardians on the list. I can assure you that I am sad Leonis can't revive them but you heard what he said. It is for the best. Today marks a day we shall never forget be it losses or gains. Today shall mark the day we rose up and took the realms back. Today shall mark our Redemption."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it finished. phew.**

**A large cookie goes to _Necron Dragon Lord of D.A_ who guessed right. COOKIE !**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and the journey of Reach and Caprica but I'll let you all in on a little secret. This was only a starter story to allow me to start the fic iv been wanting to. I hope you will all read " The Decent" In which Spyro's fall is retold from after he defeated Malefor. How he was tricked into becoming evil. How Leonis was trapped in the building and how all the purple dragons were forced to kneel at the talons of Spyro.**

**Peace out !**


End file.
